


Village Life

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [37]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 33,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So the family is really entrenched in their little world, that outside the village borders of no consequence. Even if they no longer care to look outside it, it seems others are looking in. They may need to defend their choices and their land as 'big brother' tries to lean too heavily ... on the prickle bush.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Walter Verse [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/242014
Comments: 99
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was not sure how to react as he stood looking at his cousin, someone he had not seen in many years. "Jane?"

"Hi" she smiled like it was an every day event, turning up on his doorstep "How are you Ifan?"

"Ianto. I prefer Ianto" Ianto said calmly, stepping to one side to allow her into his home… reluctantly and as he did so Hawk wandered past with what appeared to be a skivvy worn over his legs like a weird pair of pants with a hole for his little winkie to flop about through.

She stopped and stared at the child who ignored her, looking up at his beloved Taddy "Tad? Whea my hat?"

"I don't know about your hat young man, but I assure you … you are not going outside without real trousers on and maybe… just maybe your beep-beeps covered as well. Don't want to lose those do you?"

In response the little boy touched his nipples and happily said "Beeeeep .. beeeeep"

"It's getting cold out there. Don't' want something to get frostbite and fall off do you?" Ianto asked and the child pondered this then sighed with an award winning eye roll.

He wandered off and Ianto turned to her "Ignore him, terrible twos have nothing on Treacherous Threes. Unfortunately his speech is not as advanced as I would like but he is the baby and is smothered a bit by the other kids."

Hawk was returning with a pair of his father's underwear over the hole in the skivvy, another skivvyt over his head with us face uncovered but the rest still covered, his arms poking out either side as he made weird noises.

"Hawk. Are you stuck?" Ianto asked, as if he could not see that and the child looked at him with that unmistakable sarcasm only a child can display.

"No! It's my disguise!"

Then he was gone.

"Well … youngest right?" Jae asked, watching the child run for the back door where a shout showed other children out there.

"My youngest yes. My grandchildren are out there waiting for him. Some are older than him, makes a weird dynamic, luckily they all get along."

She knew he was not asking why she was there because he ws letting it be her decision to say and she cleared her throat "as you know … our grandfather left a small portfolio …"

"Your grandfather. He disowned mama when she married my father remember?" Ianto said clammy.

"Yes well … Tad died and we were going over the old paperwork in the safe and … looks like his will included you and Rhiannon. Some old the jewellery for the security box as well as a few pieces for you. We wondered why Tad never gave them away, kept them in there. Seems like he couldn't being himself to do that, knew they were yours." She handed over a box and Ianto led her to the kitchen then he sat and opened the box, looking in at the pieces of jewellery and to his surprise, some tie pins and cufflinks.

"Whatcha got?" Ton asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Some things that are from my Grandy. Here, he left the broach that was his mother's to Rhiannon." Ianto said as he lifted out a cameo.

"Pretty. Mama would have liked it" Ton nodded, the he looked at the lady sitting there "Hello, I am Carlton. Did you bring these things for Mama?"

"You're the one that didn't' die" she blurted "the baby that wasn't in the vehicle."

"Yes, I am lucky. Not in the balloon either" he grinned "all my life the Gods have looked out for me, right Taddy?"

"Always Ton my love" Ianto smiled, watching a tie pin go south in excited fingers.

"I will show this to my wife, she will love it" Ton muttered as he picke dup the broach, tuning to leave and she looked at Ianto with intensity.

Ianto waited for the next thing she needed to say.

,

,

,

,

,

**Recap of Harkness-Jones family**

Our lovely men are now 49 and 53 … of course both still look about thirty.

The children are now ... 11 (Ifan the Imp) 20 (Ton), 23 (Babs), 27 (Walt), and 28 (Stephen). Hawk is three and a half.

Walter and Curtis have Ben is (12), Crispin almost 11. Little Grace is 6. Maisey is about to turn 8.

Fen and Sam has have LB (5) and (Jax) is now three.

Babs and Bethy have the twins Valentine and Jenny (6 months born on Jack's BDay)

Owen and Tosh adopted Mae 11 ... And Denbae 6

John Hart and Chrystal have Harley (Monkey) 11. And Jasmine 7.


	2. nope to that

"I heard that he got married" she said and Ianto nodded.

"The entire world saw it, the series is global now" he agreed "But you know that. Know about him, why are you here cousin Jane?"

"My daughter… she is pregnant and…" she faltered, her hands flapping gently in distress.

"Ah, the test came back?" Ianto guessed "and she wants to keep it?"

"Yes" she sighed "Yes, she wants to keep it. Her. Wants to keep her. It's a girl, the scan … she is determined that things will be OK."

"And they will be, the Gods do not give you more than your soul can take. You have to believe that and grasp the belief tht they have faith in you, have faith in them too" Ianto concealed "for they know more than we do."

Will you meet with her? Give her some guidance?" she asked "I know it is a big ask after our families have been estranged for all this time but … I know who and what you are. I know the power you can wield, the strength of your convictions. I hope… I hope you can give her more shine to her spine."

"Well, I can but try. Maybe bringing her here, to see the others in the village…"

"others?" she stalled out with surprise.

"Yes Jane, there are quite a few DS here in the village. Why not, they are everywhere ya know. Although about 2% of the world's population has DS we have about a fifteen percentage of the local population here in the village. Ton and his wife Angel seem to make it easier for them. Also, the ones working on the show, employment also brings accommodation" Ianto shrugged.

"So that's true? You really gave them jobs?"

Ianto knew his bristling was starting to become visible as he glared at her and said slowly "And why not? They can do the jobs assigned like anyone else."

"Yes, but … it's just a token…"

"Ton and his cake shop would disagree. Go talk to his partner, Mel will tell you he has his own client base and she doesn't dare touch his work!" Ianto rose from the chair "you know… you are really pissing me off now. Do not question my parenting skills, not when I have written fucking books on it. And as for my DS knowledge, I have researched it extensively. Extensively. I am a leading expert in the field and my published works show my integrity here. If you are here to try to find someone who can help you discourage your daughter from having the child you have come to the wrong place."

"Oh dear. I didn't mean to upset you. I came here to deliver these things and…"

"And maybe it's time for you to leave" Ianto said, his shock at his rudeness tempered by his need to remove her from his house. His son's house.

Nope.

Not wanted here.


	3. return to the scene

Curtis had dropped the kids off at school and was pleased to find himself childless for the morning as well as chore-less. Too dammed efficient for his own good, hmm? He went to visit Ianto but saw a woman there, someone Ton clearly was not sure about and didn't want to intrude. He decided to wander to the studio see what things were like there now as he hadn't been there in a few months with everything that had happened and his forced recovery. Also … it had been nice to spend time with Tad, he is so lovely and Curtis has learned so much. He didn't even know about shiny spines until Ianto had sat him down and talked gently but firmly to him about having one. So. Here we are, a lovely Welsh day, light drizzle and chaos on the lot as Curtis putters along in his little cart that alter had purchased just for him.

The big HJ on it should be warning enough to anyone that he was someone to step around, not stare a hole through but it seems not everyone is up with the play. Curtis had been gone long enough to have not met all the new crew that had come onboard to help with the movie being shot on the mountain with Babs and Bruce. Walter could share his facilities after all. And it was Bruce. Babs played his little daughter, running from bad men who robbed the local store and were now trying got kill the only witness to their crime. Bruce was the loving crotchety father who the townsfolk were scared of as he only came to town to yell obscenities and be totally unpleasant. Of course, the movie would reveal he was ex-military, special Ops. His wife had died, he had raised his little one on his own and was still mourning after all these years. Awwww. A real tear jerker where he kills the baddies, saves his daughter and they reconnect on a father/daughter level.

Walter had agreed to a guest role as one of the townsfolk who died from the baddies bullets while defending Babs early in the movie, making sure the audience absolutely hated them, even as Ton played the storekeeper. Manny was so proud that he wept as he saw his little store on screen, Ton in Manny's apron scolding children and being lovely. Of course… he had to die too. Ton's first death and he enjoyed it.

So here we are.

Some crew on the set of Walter's movie franchise, some on the set of the movie, all coming together in the back lot sharing resources and generally falling over one another. Curtis watched for a while and come to the conclusion that they needed two separate control huts, maybe one of the old chalets can be moved over for the sound crew who needed their own little hovel. Alter all … we all know how Walter met Curtis right?

On Set?

Apparently though… not everyone knew the handsome man walking around with the polite smile was not only the boss' husband but one of them. Production Crew.

And he was noticing EVERYTHING


	4. gonna make a mud puddle?

"Hey babe!" Walter said as he watched Curtis slide into the back of the control room.

"Cariad" Curtis replied softly, so much like Ianto that he oozed regalness. Is that a word?

"Whatcha doing here? Playing hooky from those marauders we call children?" Walter leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Looking at the setup … noticing the lack of space and contemplating talking to Animal about moving that old Chalet with the stained carpet and bowed wall down here for a second sound room. "he replied, smiling as he stroked Walter's face "Soon be able to cover the walls with proofing. Also… noting some violations and incorrect couplings for some of these leads that could electrocute someone. I know all about that… doesn't feel good."

Walter's smile faded as he looked around, now concerned as his beloved DID know what he was talking about. His certificates on the den wall as pride of place a Walter's awards. Curtis was a certified key grip. Was long before being Best Boy on a few shows. A couple of those awards also had Curtis' name on them … not Walter's.

"Well ... gather some guy and get it seen to love. Wasn't any of mine ws it?"

"No, I think one or two of Bruce's camp. Using the wrong coloured clips. Maybe it's an American thing" Curtis shrugged, "They don't know we have a colour code on this set for the temperance of different wattages?"

"I love the way you talk. Thanks love, glad to have you back" Walter kissed him, patted his arse and moved on. Curtis turned and pointed to three men then they left the area. As he walked he pointed and they moved into their appointed tasks. No talking needed. These men had trained with and under Curtis after all and this was his studio too. He knew it like the back of his hand and any/all changes were apparent. Within half an hour he was satisfied, only a few to go as he crouched to replace a clip someone had driven over, the coupling cracked. If water got in then a fool might think the the entire cable would need replacing which could halt production.

"What the fuck are you doing!" a voice boomed and Curtis rose to look at the horrible arse waling towards him with open anger "Drop that fucking cable. We don't have a multi-million dollar production happening here for the local yokels to come along and tug at shit!"

"Local…. Excuse me?" Curtis reared back with anger "That coupling is..."

"Fuck off!" the man roared and Curtis again thought of that lovely REDDIT thread his Taddy had shown him. Right. Malicious Compliance initiated.

He lifted his hand above his head and gave the signal to clear the set. Men and women pouring from different areas as they abandoned the set in droves.

"Right-o then" Cutris grinned as he turned on his heel "Have a nice day. Us local yokels are gone!"

He couldn't wait to tell Ianto.

What a hoot.

And the rain came down.


	5. rainy day entertainment

"Who!" Ianto was enraged, his hand slamming down on the reservation book for the Chalets as he glared at Curtis, "Show me. I will slap his face with a damp glove, the cad."

Curtis laughed, enjoying Ianto's' humour in the ordeal and told him what was going to happen. Ianto had been melancholy when he had come to find him, now he seemed to rally at the prospect of war. Whoever had visited him that morning, she had left a dark cloud.

"Oh. So … popcorn and hot chocolate?" Ianto moved to the kitchen of the large old house, his hand sliding over the shoulders of a child at the table helping her mother with some pastries. Prim. Not really little anymore, a young woman who was so pretty, just like Em. Still his kitchen, Em keeping everything the same as she showed respect to not only him, but Bets.

Soon the two men were settled in the HJ mobile with their feet up on the dash watching the world outside the bubble of glass. The heavens had opened and the puddle was growing in size, right outside the vehicle.

"Here we go" Curtis whispered and the entire place suddenly erupted with bright light, then booms as some huge bulbs blew, the set below plunged into the dreary half light of Wales. "oops."

"Hmmmm. Pity no one caught that" Ianto agreed turning to his son-in-law with a wink, then they watched people scurrying about yelling as they tried to find the problem. Of course.. none of the local yokels were there.

Nope.

"That's the first thing. Now… if they are not clever and do not do the standard checks I would do… well… would have done before hitting the juice in the first place … they will demand a refit of the cables" Curtis hissed "And… there he goes. King Dick. He's the prick. Look, already has cable over his shoulder."

Indeed a roll of cable was slung over one shoulder like a weird fat mountain climber off the save the world and he was soon standing there yelling furiously at his men as Walter's people all stood and watched with mild amusement.

"So… did it fix it?" Ianto whispered, like he might hear them.

"Nah. That wasn't the problem" Curtis replied with glee as the King Dick motioned for the power to be restored and they watched another lit of fireworks as Curtis started to giggle softly. "Now… that was expensive. Insurance will cover it but… if he does it again … third strike. They have to shut the site down."

"Including Walter's?" Ianto asked with horror.

"Nah. Different generators. Of course… mine is running true. My people know how to run a set." Curtis said proudly "Only this side is in trouble."

"Right then" Ianto nodded thoughtfully as he watched the go-carts all coming towards them, the movie execs and big power people all descending to chew King Dick a new one "You gonna save him?"

"Nope."


	6. steaming up

"Goddamn it to hell!" Bruce screamed in full tantrum, his face red as he kicked at a bucket. "someone going to bail us out here?"

Walter had stood back watching and he turned to his sister with a raised eyebrow, looking so like Taddy. She sighed "Well? What's the go?"

"Well … we COULD ask the one who knows" Walter said calmly, Bruce swinging to face him with interest.

"I've tried everything" King Dick sniffed "Clearly it's the weather and inferior product in this hell hole."

Walter looked over at the HJ cart and called softly "Curty? Please? Can you come fix it love?"

The door opened and Curtis got out, Ianto sliding from the other side like it was a Bad Boys movie, both with shades on despite the weather and both looking so damned dapper. Curtis walked over to Walter and Bruce, pulling down the glasses to look over the frames "Gonna cost ya."

Bruce was now used to this family and grinned maniacally at him "Not my first born. Kinda like her."

"Hmmmm. Nope. Maybe…. Maybe I need your King Dick there to kneel the mud and sing me a sing" Curtis said with a matching grin "Something like… you are my sunshine or… or… I'm a little teapot. Yes. I want him to do the Tea pot song and end it with a grand bow then fall to his knees with his arms out. Theatre style."

Giggling started as people listened. King Dick spluttered as he bellowed that Curtis didn't know his arse from his elbow and this was a specialised filed, not for the likes of a bloody two bit chauffer.

"Well … if you want a third strike" Curtis said loudly, not looking back at him as he kept his gaze on Bruce who was starting to colour with anger once more at the witnessing of rudeness to Curtis.

"Tell you what. You fix it … I will sing it!" the man said with a look of triumph. Like… he had got one over Curtis? Tisk tisk. Silly man.

This is a Harkness-Jones motherfucker.

Cutis walked to the coupling, picking it up as he retrieved the red coupling from his pocket that could carry the wattage needed, the clippers in there as well. While holding the wires in one hand he expertly clipped the other two wires off, flicked the yellow coupling at King Dick's feet and replaced it with the red., dropping it back to the dirt furrow it lived in with folded arms.

Someone kicked over the juice and the place lit up.

"Twice. Sing it twice my good man" Curtis said dryly "For the lack of faith."

Everyone sang along with glee.


	7. we all have a job to do

"Tad?" Walter called as he watched Ianto walk around the set, Curtis now in charge as he changed, altered and fixed things for a smoother production. Bruce could be heard faintly as he chewed King Dick new arsehole in his trailer while others tittered softly.

"Hmmmm?"

"You OK?" Walter walked over and paced a hand on the small of his back, larger than his Tad now, Walter was more Jack's sold build. They might not be blood related, but Walter was Jack's son in so many ways.

"Had a visit from family. One that did not sit well and I am brooding" Ianto replied gently "All is well. You know me, chewing on things makes me sour."

"Well … Ton was over there with some of the DS crew, I think they are heading for the kitchen for a snack while we are having some down time." Walter smiled "Can't do any filming with Bruce so loud."

"Curty misses it. Loves being a Tad but now the kids are all at school he is itching to come back. Just knows you are still a bit… Captain Jack… about his recovery" Ianto said gently "You know you can go full Harkness Mode when you worry and he does not want to make things difficult when you are in the middle of a production but if you have learned anything today I hope it is that he is valuable."

"And he would like to sit next to me again" Walter sighed "to tell the truth Taddy … I have missed him on set too. A glance, a wave or a raised eyebrow when I fudge my lines. I do miss him too."

"Then maybe light duties? He worked so hard for his dreams, just like you. You should both reap the rewards now" Ianto leaned in and kissed his son's cheek lovingly as Walter closed his eyes and revelled in the fact his Taddy was wonderful.

"And you? What do you revel in?" he asked as Ianto drew back.

"Me? Chaos apparently" Ianto winked and turned on his heel as Walter laughed softly, watching Ianto head for the Chalets and the cuppa he had promised Em.

Walter knew as well as anyone else what kept Ianto's heart beating, the man in question pulling up in his SUV in the parking lot to wave energetically at Ianto as he walked towards him, their clutch sweet and gentle as was the kiss.

Jack was scolding gently at the lack of a coat as he bundled Ianto inside, and as the door swung shut Ianto's smile lit up the doorway.

Whatever was annoying Ianto … Jack was there to clear the storm away.

Walter was curious though.

Ianto was chewing on something. Maybe he should ask Animal or Mountain who came by to visit.

Walter could smell trouble.


	8. a problem shared...

Ianto had restless all night and Jack was not surprised to wake and find the bed cold on his side, sliding out to go down to the kitchen where the baking was well underway.

"Babe. Its Sunday. Day of rest, remember?"

"Sorry Cariad. Can't sleep. Go back to bed, looks like a stray out there in the garden too" Ianto replied and Jack looked out to find Maisey wandering barefoot in the dew.

Jack waved at the window and she lit up, running for the back door and soon he was back in bed with cuddle bum, a text sent to the respective parents to tell them he was stealing her for the day.

Ton had been sitting in the corner of the table unseen by Jack where he had stood, also unable to sleep and now icing the cupcakes with infinite care. Walter came into view as he entered via the same doors as his daughter, heading for the table where he sat and accepted a cupcake from Ton's solemn hand.

"Can't sleep" Walter said, more of a statement than a question "Kept dreaming of a baby."

"Hmmm" Ianto didn't speak, turning to place the cup of coffee down for his son, then kiss his head before checking the orange slice.

"A girl" Ton told Walter "She is a girl."

"The baby?"

"Oh, don't know about the baby but it's a girl coming to the family" Ton said sagely "I dreamed too. She is little… younger than me, sad and needs us. We can help her. We will because the Gods tell us too, right?"

"Well .. they must do little brother, if we all dream the same dream" Walter frowned with concentration as he finally knew that Ton had visions like him and Ianto. The three of them sat in relative silence, all having the same thoughts, dreaming the same warnings and waiting for the same result. Creepy.

"You are all up early" Babs breezed in with the twins, depositing them in the kitchen's kiddy part where Ton rose gleefully to fuss on them, the little fat dumplings happily laughing and clapping their hands as he set up their highchairs for them. "Ton. Cupcake for breakfast? Are you mad?"

"No, happy actually, my Angel is asleep still but my family is here" Ron replied with his usual bluntness and she snorted as she leaned in to kiss him

"Right them, Im' off."

"Babs. Your room is not your room" Ton called after her and she turned with raised eyebrows so he elaborated, knowing his brain needed words out loud sometimes "You live there now. Your room ... is not your room now. Can we use it for something else?"

"Sure" she shrugged "I will not need it again Toninator."

Ton nodded as he settled back and pulled the notebook his Tad had been scribbling in over to add in his careful writing 'curtains' before resuming the icing.

Walter took a bit of chocolate cupcake and watched his niece and nephew demolish one as well.

Hmmmmmm.


	9. plans

"Hey babe" Jack called as he entered the house toeing off his boots by the back door so he didn't' track wet grass clippings everywhere "finished the burms."

"Good darling, handsome Captain of mine" came a faint reply and Jack entered the kitchen to snag a cupcake.

"Where's Ton?"

"upstairs. Measuring Babs' rooms. Babs told him he can have them for something as she will not use them again. He is going to redecorate and fluff them up" Ianto replied, licking a spoon of frosting with a hum of delight. "Rum."

"Oh? He not happy with his wing?"

"No … no. Not moving, him and Angel live their rooms… no. It' just a project. I think he gets it form you … loves making things. Painting, wallpapering… you know. Sorting out a colour scheme" Ianto kissed him now "Well .. maybe he gets it from both of us?"

"As long as he is happy" jack nodded "think he wants help?"

"Does Muncher drool when I cook sausages?"

Jack laughed as he headed up the stairs to find his son in the Babs Boudoir with a pen and notebook, talking with one of their builder men, "Tonny?"

"Dadda! I am changing this. Too much pink and frufru. I want apple green and white. Crisp and clean. Also … the bathroom needs a nicer cabinet. I like them when we first put them in but .. something wish a wood grain would match the colour scheme better than the white now."

"Sounds good" Jack nidded.

"Wanna go shopping for linens, and curtains too. A thro maybe… the carpet can stay" Ton nodded "The hug walk in 'robe is good for a nursery. All the carpet will still be OK."

"Well .. that's a relief. It was costly and I like it" Jack said as he looked at the charcoal coloured carpet "But the dark gray will match the light green nicely."

"Hmmmm" Ton was looking out the window at the roof of the large garage where Babs had sunbathed sometimes "Maybe some potted colour down there. Make that area like a little garden? You know … still so much to do."

Then To was walking from the room without fanfare or warning, as per usual in a world of his own and Jack followed eagerly now as he saw the chance for some fun. Ton was always fun and Jack loved any time they spent together. Also … a nursery? Who was coming to stay?

"Get Hawk" Ton said as he reached the coat rack "He can come for a ride into town too. We can make a day of it. Shops and maybe lunch at a nice little café."

"OK" Jack said without a second thought, turning to find Hawk already there with his little jacket in his hands. His eyes wide.

Cute little button.

Jack loves his baby boy.


	10. Joy?

The living room was full of people, the kitchen far too small and as they started to settle Jack turned to Ianto and commented "We need a bigger dining table for formal meals."

"Thinking, a kiddy one for the littles so they can still have fun, like when we dine out. If we move out the side board we can open that corer up for a round one … can fit quite a few little bodies."

"But …" Jack whined.

"Hawk can still have his high chair with you" Ianto said, careful not to roll his eyes as Ton looked horrified along with his father for a moment. Ianto knew the arguments about to be had and had as many variations of answers he could come up with.

"Right!" Ton rose to start thing off "we have a cousin … or something… like a second or once removed or something. Anyway.. she has a daughter who is preggers and not being well loved. She is alone, scared and needs somewhere to belong."

The place ws chaos for a moment as they all talked at once, then Walter raised a hand for silence "So … what are you thinking brother?"

"Babs said I can use her rooms so I am doing them up for Joy. She can come and be here, have her baby and be loved. I know she will find something to do to be useful. The baby will need us if it's DS and we know how best to defend her against those who don't understand that family is life."

Silence.

"Yes, the baby is DS according to the test results. Her mother is trying to force Joy to have an abortion. Joy wants her child, loves her already." Ianto stated and Imp rose to speak.

"She's a girl baby?"

"Yes love" Ianto replied "But you didn't' have the talking shoe."

Yes, one of Babs' red sequined Dorothy Shoes is the current Talking Stick … don't ask me why. Ianto gave up long ago trying to fathom how they decide these things and Monkey rose to hand the shoe over.

"Thank you Monk. Right. So … the baby is girl? What colours are the bedroom for her?"

"I'll show you" Ton said with glee and they raced for the stairs as Jack sat with his month open, Walter snorting with mirth as Curtis paused, then rose "I wanna look too."

"Just like that. We have another family member" Jack said with awe "They didn't even pause to take a breath. It was a done deal."

"Because we raised them right Cariad" Ianto said with delight, the noises coming down the stairs were of shouting and general excitement telling them Ton was doing a good job.


	11. do you know who I am?

Ianto stood patiently waiting as he counted to ten then knocked again.

The door swing open and she blinked "Ianto?"

"Hello June" Ianto replied calmly "Time to talk it over. Now you've had time to think."

"Oh … yes. Of course" she simpered leading him to her sitting room "Tea? Coffee?"

"No thank you" he settled in a chair and watched her settle opposite him, nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs listening to some music or something" she huffed "Lazy."

"You know I am a high Priest now … I sit at the table of the Wilding Wood Hoodlum Clan" he said softly as he leaned forward "And I know many things. I know she is younger than you make out… barely sixteen right?"

She blinked.

"And I know the father shows no interest in being one … he wanted an abortion, same as you. She resists. I know he left her for another girl in their class, has been seeing the other one all long and that one does not know your daughter is her competition. He tells lies and this… Annabelle… Anita… Alisha…"

"Adele"

"Ah. Yes … the name was a little hazy. Yes. This other is also with child and he will soon leave her too. I know you wanted her to go away, have it quietly and adopt it out to someone who can handle … retards? Is that the word you used?"

"How do you know this?"

"Same way my children know this. We dreamed it in the witching hour."

Her face went pale and she leaned back in the chair like he was contaminated, the stores told of their great-grandmother and her gifts … "You see?"

"Yes. I see that your daughter needs more than you can give, this is not your fault. You are just not… ready for this. I will take her, she can live with me. Have the child, get the support she needs and learn that you love her and wanted the best for her." Ianto said to her "You make the decision to send her to me… you are the one who saves her and her child. She forgives you for the hard words already spoken between you. In time… in time she will love you once more."

"My god… you… you really do see."

"Who are you?" a voice said softly and Ianto turned to see a young woman …gods... more of a child standing there in her silk PJs, with a teddy bear clasped in her arms.

"I am your Cousin. You mother has asked me to help you with your baby, I am not only well trained in how to deal with babies… one of my own children is DS and living a good life. I am here to help"

She did not look that convinced but the way she glared at her mother, clearly she was ready to leave even if she didn't know where she was going.

If she only knew.


	12. special

Ton was waiting impatiently, his excitement clear as he rushed for the vehicle before Ianto had stopped. A no-no.

"That's Carlton, but we all call him Ton" Ianto said as he pointed and Joy watched the large man/child hurtling towards them, the overalls unhooked on one shoulder and flapping as his hands flapped as well "Looks like he's been mowing the lawn. Those are his mowing pants."

"Taddy!" Ton roared as he reached the car window "Is this our new sister?"

"Well … let's have the poor girl settle in as a cousin before you adopt her all together" Ianto laughed, Ton running to the back of the vehicle to fetch her bags.

"Only one? Only one bag? Where are all your things?" Ton demanded.

"That… is all I have" she replied as she got out to watch him pick it up with ease.

"This will not do. She needs clothes Tadda"

"Yes love, we will have a little shopping spree soon. She will need clothes that get bigger as she does, like when Bethy and Sam had their babies. They are called maternity wear" Ianto agreed "She can pick anything she likes."

"Good. Clothes are important" Ton muttered "I love overalls."

"Dungarees" Ianto sighed "Your father is such an influencer."

"Speaking of influencing … he's annoying Connor again. Wants that fire hydrant painted gold to match the fence post toppers."

"It has to be red!" Ianto argued good naturedly "Daddy knows that … he is such a damned diva when it comes to the town colours. Especially considering some houses that are still multicoloured."

"I know… who would have thought that some people didn't want their houses painted back. Although.. Mister Mythers wants …"

"Mytherall. Stop calling him that." Ianto scolded.

"Well … Mythers wants his house changed to stripes. Rasta stripes. He wants a big Bob Marley mural as well" Ton said happily "Daddy said you can do that."

"Oh did he now" Ianto sighed, shaking his head as he knew damned well Jack would have.

"Great. I guess I am painting a mural"

"Come on Sister Joy. Sorry. Cousin. Come meet my wife. She's DS too. We are both special" Ton told her, his grin wide as he turned to face her "We are so special the Gods gave us extras. Cool huh?"

Joy finally smiled.

"Yes … ultra!"


	13. fresh eyes

– Joy

I am starting to get the feel of the place.

I wake to the sound of laughter, faintly coming though the window I like to leave open for the breeze. I rise to stretch and do yoga while the kids play in the fields below. The kids from here, the village… all over the area seem to converge here and then they scatter and you know it's time for breakfast.

I go down to the table, people talking as food is passed around and some lands in front of me along with a gentle pat on my shoulder, then a glass of fresh juice that is like nectar. The last to sit is always Ianto, his face full of joy as he talks to his husband. Jack. Jack is another matter, his face more animated and his emeritus are all so easy to read as he complains about something wrong, or a bill to pay… or a goat that ate something it shouldn't … always so open and honest.

Ton is the one who always asks if I had enough, worries if I need more while his sweet wife Angel has seconds. Always. He is plump, so is she and I watch what they eat but … it's not lots. Little bits … and seconds are almost the same as one meal. Like it's a ritual or something. They are just happy and well fed. DS people are often plump … I have looked at pictures of them and read about them. Eye sight, heart problems … lots of things DS means for a little one.

Ton is not little though.

Him and Angel are adults and treated as such. He has a shop, bakes cakes and stuff. Angel helps out at the library. They seem calm and determined in their love. Ianto makes their lunch as they finish their breakfast. He doesn't really eat breakfast it seems like a token mouthful of this or that to please his husband who scolds it is not enough.

Then Ton and Angel put their dishes in the dishwasher and each accept a loving kiss along with their lunch boxes, then they head off . Ton drives them in his cute ride, puttering off to the village for an action packed day.

Like any married couple. Any Normal couple off on a day of work.

Could my baby grow up here and be…. Normal?

Seeing the DS people working on the sets of Cousin Walter's film studios … seeing those walking down the street with those open smiles and huge hearts … I have hope now.

What is normal anyway?

Here … in this village … a DS baby would be welcomed and loved.

That's normal.

Right?


	14. a couple of weeks pass

-Joy

Jack lives up to his name as a Jack-of-all-trades and he will talk about the day's work ahead while they finish up breakfast, he helps clear the table while he talks like it's second nature. At first I thought it was just conversation but now I know it is so Ianto knows where he is, who he is with all the time. Like they connect constantly, Ianto telling him his day too.

Synchronising watches almost.

I now know at some stage they will seek one another out to check on during the day.

Love.

Ianto has found me some work to do for him, a book he is writing needs photos and there are boxes upon boxes of old photos he had in a storage locker somewhere for years. Old, dusty but still intact. He gave me space in his office, my own desk and everything along with a filing cabinet and lots and lots of folders for the things I section out. I go though them trying to put them into piles based on the dates written on the back and the people's names.

I am getting good though, I can recognise some of them without looking the names, like … seeing their lives s they all grew into who I know now.

Like a puzzle.

It's fun.

You know… I am a grownup too. Doing grownup stuff… Ianto calls it being a 'Grup' and I like that. A kid's name for a grownup. Here where you can be whoever you want to be. No one tells me to brush my hair although Babs is so clever with hers.. shows me styles and gave me clips and ribbons. Jack is great with styles too, more than once sitting me down at the table and doing a cute style on me while talking to Ianto. I looked like a princess with a plat around my head like a crown and little flowers in it he had got from the garden.

Ianto told me I was a princess.

When baby comes I will be the Queen and my baby will become the princess.

I feel that, see that too. I can choose. What to wear, what to eat and when we go to the village the shopkeeper Manny always slips me jelly babies with a wink because his wife likes them when she is 'cooking a bub' as he puts it.

Several of the old women are giving time to come see me, talk with me and an old gentleman called Scotch for some reason is too. He sits and talks to me while he watches me sort photos from the boxes marked 'village archives' Ianto had thankfully put in another storage place before some fire or something destroyed the old library. He had been going to do this but now it's my job.

Scotch brings jams and preserves … tells me stories about the village when he was a little boy and can name some of the people in photos without scribbles that I don't know.

He is lonely, lovely and so kind, like a granddad I guess. Not that I ever had one of those but … yeah. I like it here.

I am so lucky.


	15. walking ot a new beat

Joy has now been in the family for a month, her life changed forever as she blossoms on more ways than one. Scotch had taken it on himself to 'adopt' her as his 'girl' and today she was going into the villager to see him.

She was humming as she walked along, taking in the sun as her shoes crunched on the gravel side of the road, choosing to walk the gravelled side instead of the wide road-like footpath Ton used. She liked to take her time and there were sometimes cyclists or little vehicles like Ton's using it.

Her baby was growing, her hands rubbing the bump as she hummed softly, then she heard someone calling her name, turning to find someone she never thought she would see.

"Nickolas?"

"Hey. I finally found you" he panted as he ran towards her "I've been looking for bloody weeks! Your bitch mother would…"

Anything else he was going to say was cut off as someone appeared out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground and then wrestling around on the ground as she watched with her mouth open.

Finally Animal rose, looking at the boy still on the ground "Stay there! Get up and I will put you back down!"

"This is …"

"I know who he is. The one who got you in trouble and pissed off!" Animal spat "He snuck in over the fucking river … we saw the movement on the long distance cameras, have been chasing him ever since."

"You shouldn't be here. I don't need you" she said with more strength than she thought she would ever have, looking down at him and knowing she had been a fool… but didn't have to remain one. She was strong.

She was.

"Take him away" she said with a wave of her hand "I am going to be late for my date."

"Date?" he roared, staggering to his feet.

"Yes. With a true gentleman. Shame you don't know what that even is" she took a deep breath, then tuned to see Scotch running down the road toward her, no doubt worried when she was late. She is never late. The sight of the old man running faster than he should at his age gave her even more strength now so she took another deep breath and started to walk away from the man she thought she loved.

Towards one who loved her.

Her friend Scotch was worth ten of her stupid ex boyfriends!


	16. a pep talk never hurts

"Cousin?"

Walter looked up from his script to find Joy hovering outside the patio doors and he motioned her in with a smile. She settled in a chair and looked around the room, then focused on him and he lowered the script to give her his attention. She was like child even with their ages being closer. He felt for her, she needs something.

"Cousin …"

"Joy. Just call me Walter or Walt. It's OK. We are family" he said softly "I am here for you as a friend too."

She smiled and sighed "All the things your family has done for me… it's all wonderful and sweet and … I am … I am…"

"Afraid?"

"Yes" she slumped back with a huff "I am afraid that I might not be worth all this effort. I mean, I am not anything special. I feel like…"

"Look. You are about to become a mother for the first time ever. You are bound to have doubts about yourself … and her. Of course you are. That's normal. I remember Bethy when the twins were close … her mother when Bethy's own siblings were coming … god. I remember Monkey and Imp being born… their parents with the same worries. You know … Bethy's mum had post partum depression. It's a terrible thing where the mother feels wretched and it's hard to shake off. Its not her fault, it is …. It's like a real thing or … a state of mind. She was brave and fought hard to shake it off, so when she was preggers with the twins she was scared of it happening again. Tad helped of course, as only Tad can … every single life is different. The strength needed not only for the new soul, but the Dam that must break to deliver it ... is immense. Like a star being born ... it is something to be afraid of. Of course. You will feel like you are torn apart.. remade and when you come out the other side you will never be the same. You will be a mother. I envy you. I would have loved to have grown a life in me, given the ultimate gift to the universe, one the Gods placed in you for safekeeping while it became … what a trip. I can't tell you what it will be like … seriously no one can. Not even those who have done it because it was their journey… not yours. I can tell you that we believe in you, we are excited for you and on the day … we will send as much support as we van through the cosmos. Also … we will be proud of you for battling, for letting your body fly apart like dust… having faith that it will reform anew once the little life within is born."

"You say such pretty things, so much like Ianto" she smiled "Walter … I don't want to ever leave."

"Then don't." he shrugged, picking up his script again "We don't want you to anyway. We love you and would like to keep you forever."

She left with her feeling of heaviness gone.

She was ready.


	17. whistle in the graveyard

"A wrap party is the big relief party when the movie is finished. All that is left is the production side, piecing it together, editing bits out for continuity … bar one or two scenes needing a tweak the movie is done" Curtis explained to Joy as she sat watching him dig about in Ianto's spare wardrobe.

Yeah… he has a spare. So?

"The cast and crew mingle, enjoy the moment and then it's done. Like … a reward" Curtis stepped out in a 70s style suit with wide lapels and bellbottom pants "Look at this! It's it rad?"

"Powder blue… you look like a pimp" she giggled.

"I do right? I need a hat!" he considered then disappeared back into the wardrobe "If I know Tad … he will have one some….oh."

Joy rose and waddled to the wardrobe doors "What is it?"

"A hat box that does not contain a hat" he replied as he stepped out with it, placing it on the bed and opening it gently.

"Oh!" she gasped as Skyla's little momentary life ws revealed "Look. How cute"

"We shouldn't be looking at these" Curtis said hurriedly trying to replace the lid but she stopped him. She looked at him with question so he grimaced and explained "This was Ianto's first child. Skyla. She … she didn't make it. She would have been Walters's big sister. She died and … Ianto has kept her close forever. Walter came along and … well … even in a house fire… Ianto had kept these at a secure lock-up facility along with some of her little baby things. Gone but not forgotten ya know?"

"Why didn't she make it?" Joy asked, her hand going to her own belly as Curtis feared it would.

"The Gods decided that" he said firmly, "as they decide all things while we think we have free will in the mater. Look… this.. this happens. Cheryse lost one too .. Elliot. Why we have the ET thing up on the mountain. The kids joined the two things together for some reason known only to kids... Elliot needs ET"

"Nothing is guaranteed in life, except death" she said with a sift sigh of sorrow, reaching out to pluck up a photo of the little dead baby.

"Why we need to be thankful everyday that we are part of this madness" Curtis said as he took the photo and placed it back in the box, closing the lid firmly "We are still here. Time to dwell when we are dead too."

She nodded and rubbed her belly as Curtis carefully put the box back where he had found it, the hat he wanted sitting in the next one as if mocking him.

He didn't feel like dressing up anymore.


	18. Owen needs help

Ianto was sitting outside in the sun, his babies off on adventures and him left alone to enjoy a rare afternoon of a good book and maybe a cat nap later. Owen's voice calling out as he wandered through the house looking for him was a nice surprise though and Ianto rose to turn and smile, watching his friend approach.

Something was wrong.

Ianto got him a coffee and they settled back down to slices of Ton's latest cake as well … a ginger cake with cheesecake topping. He is experimenting these days an it was delicious.

Owen just seemed to want to sit, enjoy the silence of the wonderful garden Ianto and Jack had created. Ianto gave him time then Owen asked "You speak Chinese?"

"Japanese, Chinese, Mandarin, Russian, Polish Hindi, Spanish, French, German, Welsh of course, Somali, Dutch and I am learning Greek with Imp as a little father/son thing. My Turkish is shit though." Ianto pondered "So … fifteen languages?"

"Shit" Owen snorted "Right … look. I have a family that is in trouble and they are Chinese…"

"Wu or Ye? I only do Wu. My Ye is shit" Ianto interrupted and Owen blinked as he stared at him so Ianto elaborated "There are two Chinese dialects. Wu Chinese and Ye Chinese. Wu is the more common of the two."

"That one then" Owen sighed "The point is … they are only talking to me via an interrupter who is a horrible old bag that I am sure is not really helping. Their little one is almost three and… well … she presented with seizures and a brain scan shows lesions. We looked closer and then did a body scan and…"

"Cancer."

"Yeah. We found some in her chest cavity and her liver has a growth. We can prolong but not cure." Owen slumped back, "They are immigrants with little to no money, no family and they are adrift right now. They keep thanking me and it sucks."

"You want me to talk to them in words they can understand?"

"Yeah... I think they understand well enough, just don't want to" Owen sighed softly as he leaned in and Ianto held him, rubbing his back like he would one of his children.

Felt nice.

Owen was such a god man, a god doctor and friend. Ianto felt his sorrow for the poor little girl and vowed to do what he could.

And for Ianto… that could mean a lot of things.


	19. waifs and strays

Ianto felt sorry for them on sight, bedraggled and with four other kids hanging off them, all school age or younger. This little one was not the youngest, one on the tit clearly newborn.

They were relieved to see someone that spoke their language fluently and Ianto quickly ascertained that they were in fact overstayers… here illegally and terrified of being sent home. Ianto knew it would be a death sentence for the little one and said as much to Owen as he translated their excited talking.

"Shit… do I report them?" Owen sighed "I have to right? But… patient doctor privilege? Right?"

"No why they were scared to tell you" Ianto said then grinned "after all … I did… not them. Right? You are blameless as they NEVER told you anything. You don't speak Chinese!"

'Right… yeah. It's not my problem right?" he nodded "So …what now?"

"Now… we get them safe and we sort out what to do next…ah…." Ianto stooped to think then took out his phone, calling back to the village "Mille. Hello love, it is Ianto here. You speak Chinese right? Yeah, thought so … look I have a family here with a terribly ill little one looking for somewhere safe to stay, that place next to you is still vacant right? A family with five kids …. Yeah…. Right…. All little… yeah."

Owen slumped back as Ianto took command, turning to tell the family he would take them home and hide them in his village for the foreseeable. Owen knew the little one would be safe there, they all would as not even the government dared cross the lines into Harness-Jones property lightly, not with all the Hoodlum patrolling like soldiers.

Ianto was glad he had the people mover with him as he shoved the family in and went back to their one bedroom place, the tiny hovel they were being overcharged for, packed up their meagre stuff and made a mental list of all the things they needed while texting to Millie what he knew was at home before racing off for the village.

The young children finally started to talk to one another quietly and Ianto relaxed as he heard English in amongst the Chinese and smiled to himself. He was right. They spoke English alright.. just didn't show themselves as they hid like their parents told them to.

Good.

It would be Ok.


	20. home is where the village is

Millie had been busy, the large busty woman channelling her father Herb as she bullied the men into moving in furniture, getting some food in the cupboards and even some toys were rustled up from the cache of them hidden at the hall for emergencies. This adopting of families was becoming sound nature now and they were all ready to see what Ianto was bringing, the people mover coming to a halt as Manny's little angel stepped forward "Hello dea. I am Athena!"

"I am Mo" the little boy who was about eight answered looking around, then he pointed "Sister Wei, Sister keko and brother Han. The bubba is Henry."

"Great names" she told him as she watched Ianto carefully gather little Keko into his arms and lift her out, Animal rushing to take the load and croon with delight as he cuddled the poor little one.

"Right! I am Auntie Millie" Mille bellowed at them "I live there. Here is your house, come on. Get in there!"

"God, don't scare them to death" Animal scolded, then squeaked as she clipped him around the ears and he scuttled inside as the little kids all giggled and followed at the playing they didn't know adults could do. At last eight other kids of the village had been waiting and went in too, the family's children quickly comfortable and happy as friends were made.

Ianto considered and knew he should give them time, Millie's Chinese rusty but good enough as she talked calmly now to the mother, the father overcome as he sat and stared at the six bedroom house with confusion.

Ianto got into the car and drove home, Jack waiting with that look that told Ianto he was about to scold for overdoing things but instead Jack gathered him into his arms and kissed him gently "OK love?"

"Lucky" Ianto answered truthfully, 'I love you."

"Ditto." Jack smiled as he hugged Ianto then patted his arse "And Hawk has been looking for you, pissed that you were not here to greet him with open arms. He did that protest thing all day again today at the nursery school. They almost rang us. You know … I think we are spoiling him a bit."

"Nah" Ianto said as he walked towards the house "You maybe."

"OI" Jack laughed, chasing him into the house and Ianto's laughter echoed as Jack followed him into the foyer where Hawk was waiting with Ton, both with folded arms to show annoyance.

"And where have you been? Not even a note left?" Ton demanded "You could have been dead in a ditch somewhere!"

"Yesh!" Hawk agreed, the little speech impediment becoming more pronounced now Ton was letting him talk for himself and Ianto ignored the lisp as he stood defiantly.

"Running naked down the main street singing here comes the clowns" he answered.

"See?" Hawk said to his big brother as they rolled their eyes at one another "He tews such big whoppas."

Yeah" Ton sighed "But he is lovable."

"Yeash"


	21. a different tactic

Joy came downstairs knowing she had overslept and glad of it, this baby getting bigger and more needy as her time grew near. She walked into the kitchen where she could hear Ianto singing softly as he worked and came to a halt as she saw something on the floor that was unusual.

Good morning poppet" Ianto said as he turned and smiled "Hungry?"

"Yes I am" she smiled then glanced again at the floor before moving to the table with confusion.

"Ignore that" Ianto said as he placed her plate down he had kept in the oven for her, checking his cup and taking a sip of coffee from it "He is tantruming."

Joy looked again at the floor and the naked toddler spread eagle on it like he was staked out in a western movie. She looked at Ianto with contusion "Tantrum?"

"Ton and Angel are working on set today. Bethy and Babs are not home, the twins with them in the London Penthouse for the photo shoot thing they are doing. They are all at school from Curt's next door along with mine so he decided he would go next door but I had to tell him Sam and her little one are not there, she dropped her sweetlings at school then her Jax at playschool and headed into town to see her mother for some shopping. Since he has made it clear he does not like playschool he no longer goes. This tantrum thing was happening for the entire time he was there … not even stopping for food or the loo. We tried to be persistent about it. Rules are rules. After he did it for two weeks straight Jack and I agreed it was not going to be a battle we could win that way. So… boredom has set in… so tantrum time as he is sure it was all done to upset him. At this age anything can set him off … one day it was the colour of the sky wrong."

"But… he's just… laying there" she looked again, this time with interest as she saw his eyes roll to look at her and she giggled. He frowned and looked away.

"Walter was a crier. Ifan the Imp didn't really tantrum, he is a sulker like Jack. Babs threw herself back like a little kamikaze pilot not caring where she landed and Ton would scream then loose his breath. We had to have his binkies all over the house for those, try to plug him up quick. A binky always stopped it. Like pushing a reset button. Hawk does not fall for these things. Shame really… I am going to go check on the new Chinese family once finished here. He can't come naked and I would have thought he would want to see their tiny baby. Oh well."

Hawk gracefully rose to glare at them like they had just shit in his cornflakes and then he stomped off on his little toddler legs. Ianto took another sip.

"I feel so sorry for them. So horrible." she sighed.

"The kids speak English, quite well once they work you out as a friend. They translate for their parents pretty well. The father understands English but is shy … I think he worked in the orchards with the others who translated for him. Now the season is over, picking done … they all went home but he stayed with his family, the toddler so ill."

Hawk appeared in the doorway, fully dressed with one of Ton's hats on. For a little one, he was very clever and like all Ianto's children, learned fast. He walked to the table and clutched at the edge as he looked over it at his Taddy and grinned.

Tantrum over.

A baby was on offer folks.


	22. splat

It had happened again.

Hawk meltdown epic mode.

It started innocently enough with jack calling out as he ran from the house he was painting to kiss Ianto and then say hi to Joy. By the time he got to his son it was too late and Hawk was offended at the spot on the totem pole. Cue tantrum.

He elegantly lay face down on the ground, positioning himself across the footpath with a glare that could rival Ianto's in full scold mode. Joy started to giggle again, hiding he mirth behind her hands as Jack stopped talking and looked down at the fiend.

Being Somali he was petite and thin, gangly legs and arms … sort of like a praying mantis at this age. In this position he looked like a bug on a windscreen actually.

"Huh" Jack said softly, reaching down to hook the harness Ianto employed with all littles at this age when near a road, lifting the child like he ws a piece of luggage, bringing him to eye height and staring at the limp child "Hello son. Nice dead look. Just don't shit yourself to smell dead too. Taddy might not let you back in the house."

Hawk went to a new level … supernova. They didn't even know he had that as he took a deep breath and let out a scream that could curdle milk and more than one Biddy even started to run in the direction of the scream with open fear.

Jack looked at this new thing, looked at Ianto and shrugged replacing the child on the ground in his former 'Splat' position.

Ianto continued to talk like nothing was happening and as the first Biddies got there the scolding started, telling Hawk he was a terrible boy for scaring them and someone could have been hit by a car running to save him from some monster thing!

Ianto then started to walk, gently tugging the leash until the child rolled and started to be dragged along the grass as Ianto walked up the verge to look at the house Jack was working on "I like the eves Cariad."

"Yeah… nice accents right?" Jack said, pleased as Hawk started to growl and thrash.

"Careful Hawkeye… one of the doggies might have peed there, don't rub too much in it" Ianto muttered softy and hawk leapt to his feet with horror his eyes wide with disgust and he examined himself, even sniffing at himself a few times as Jack coughed to hide a laugh.

As Ianto started to walk away he held out his hand and Hawk obediently took it, glancing back with disgust at the grass.

He was reassessing this tantrum thing.

No one wants dog pee on them … or worse… a poo!


	23. and it begins

Joy was excited as Ianto fussed around her, the last scan as the due date came near. Owen was a nice man and the local clinic was fully kitted out thanks to the money Ianto threw at his little slice of paradise without a second thought.

"Looks good" Owen assured her, turning the screen so she could see the baby.

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned to find Skidmark in the doorway of the clinic Looking concerned "We have Botherers coming up the road, Animal let them past but is walking with them, as is Kipper."

"From where?" Ianto sighed as he kissed Joy's forehead lovingly and patted her shoulder as he prepared to leave her.

"Something about immigration?" he frowned at Ianto and Ianto made a face of annoyance. He knew exactly why they were coming and moved out of the clinic to meet them, pulling his jacket closed against the bite in the air.

Two men, suits and briefcases. Not used to walking and clearly annoyed that they were not allowed to drive up the road. Ianto watched Manny stride across the road in front of them with an armful of fresh produce, disappearing into the new family's home as Kipper changed course to follow him inside and Ianto knew the locks were engaging without a word.

"Hello there, I am Ianto Harness-Jones" Ianto said calmly "How may I help you?"

"Immigration and Internal Affairs. We are looking for…"

"I'm sorry. This is private property and I shall have to ask you to walk this way" Ianto held his hand out in the direction they had just come from and they blinked then started to follow him back out of the village then one of them stopped walking as he finally realised Ianto was about to evict them.

"Hold on a goddamned minute! We are here to…"

"The Religious persecution act of 1983 subsection three D clearly states that the land and buildings on said land if under the ownership of a religious organisation cannot and will not be treated as anything less than hallowed ground and all there within are recognised as being under the umbrella of said religious organisation. This means any immigrant taking refuge within hallowed ground has sanctuary and the crown cannot proceed" Ianto rattled off like he was reading it from a book "I am a High Priest of the Hoodlum Clan and I own the ground you walk on … this entire village and the buildings you see around you are all mine. They are all the church of the Wilding wood and the trees that surround this village are our Eternal Watchers."

"The Wilding Wood is a long way away from here Mister…."

"Doctor" Ianto swung to face them, grinning as he stood next to their car "And these trees that form a circle around the village were flown by chopper at great expense six years past, replanted directly from the outskirts of the Wilding Wood that was cleared for the road extension. Look it up … now… get off my land and may the Gods bless you."

"Fuck" one said under his breath as he saw Ianto's confidence for what it was.

Not a bluff.

No need.

He was right.

A righteous man.

.

.

.

Before I get the comments… this is not real, I know it is not real. This law does not exist … I made it up. OK? This is Ianto's Verse and in this one the Hoodlum Clan are strong. They do not have a church to worship in ... they worship in the woods. Ianto was clever to plant those trees, making the village of Shangri-la a religious place. That man has so many plans… sub-plans…. Future plans…


	24. circling the wagons... and trees

Ianto rang George, who then got in contact with those he knew. It was about four hours later that he rang back "You are right. They are trying to get hold of them to extradite them home. They have papers from one of the judges I do not like… prig signed them allowing the twats to uplift them on sight and send them home."

"Well … they will just not see them then" Ianto answered calmly as he listened on speaker phone with Jack.

You know… that was a risky move with the trees. I hadn't even seen that one coming." George said with amusement "They are really from the Wilding wood?"

"Yes. Remember the motorway extension? I kicked up a fuss and made them pay for the removal and replanting. Not like they can say they need proof of the trees and their origins, they moved them themselves" Ianto laughed "Of course I had an end game in mind there. I own this village, at least… 98 percent now … it's mine. The few families still not sold to me are considered shareholders I guess. The trees surrounding us make this entire area hallowed ground."

"Remind me to never turn my back on you!" George laughed.

"Well … Jack learned that one a long time ago" Ianto laughed as well, then sobered up "So … my little family?"

"As long as they are on your dirt, they are safe. Step off … boom. That means any of them … these arseholes are slathering about your trick and want to make you pay somehow. Be careful and vigilant. If there is some way they can pay you back for this embarrassment they will." George warned.

"I hear you George … but they have to remember that I am a hard man to pin down and any attempt at it will be retaliated against with equal malice" Ianto warned "If you get a call … know it is kicking off and I will not back down. Deportation is not an option here."

"Stubborn as a mule!"

"Yeah brilliant isn't he?" Jack said proudly "And I stand by this too. This is our land and they are our guests. They had no right to stomp in here and demand anything from us. In the meantime … how is it going?"

"I have a few more hoops to jump through and one I will have to lean on substantially … I almost have him sweating … I think it will take another week at least before I can get them citizenship … but I am close. We just need to be stealthy about it, if those pricks get wind of it they will block us at every turn."

"Agreed. I trust your judgement in this" Ianto smiled "And dinner tomorrow night? Stephen will be back from the assignment in Scotland."

Lovely" George's affection for his godson oozing down the line.

Ianto sat back and pondered.

George was right … those pricks had something up their sleeve. He just had to work out what.


	25. oh dear

The helicopter was loud and close, Ianto looking up from the book he was reading as he prepared to scold one of the boys for flying too low over the houses. The agreement was that they come from the south to the Helipad, no overhead as Ton didn't like the loud noise. Fen and Sam's brother Frankie usually keeping to the rules.

The first thing to go through Ianto's mind was that this wss not a Torchwood machine. The second thing was that not only was it flying low, it was invading his space. He rose and picked up the phone, calling George who went hellfire as he listed the Ianto's description of it. Yes. It did have what appear to be cameras on it. Yes, it was filming him, turning in a slow circle checking out the entire little sub-village that was his grouping of family homes. Yes, it was nowhere near the actual village where the Chinese family were in hiding. Yes, they were still over his land, on his security cameras.

Ianto finished the call and placed his hands on his hips, thinking of ways to cause havoc and relieved Ton was at the store today helping out with a birthday party for one of the kids in the village. The roar of a superior engine filled the air as Fen arrived out of nowhere, swinging low over the other machine and forcing it to buck under the air pressure. Ianto watched as it was forced down to slam into the ground with the doors opening and the occupants starting to shakily get out, Hoodlum erupting from the long grass to run to it, yanking those still inside from the machine and pulling them to the dirt where they stood over them.

"Trespassing on private land" Ianto said as he came to a halt, the sound of the engine dying as Fen took to a safe distance once more. "With a no fly zone in place as well."

"That was a blatant attack!" the pilot snarled with anger.

"This is a blatant act of terrorism" Animal replied "We are impounding your vehicle and Heddlu will meet us at the bridge to take you away!"

"You can't do that!" one man in charge rose to his feet, shaking with anger as he turned "Kyle, get the footage of the…"

The taser came from nowhere and Ianto turned to see Gwen standing there with her feet apart, snarling a she showed tht she was still fit ta muchly, having graced from the village to defend Ianto.

"Right" Ianto said as he started to take footage of the men, focusing on their faces "I will make sure everyone knows the faces of the men who tried to break in to Walter Harkness-Jones' home, also damaging Babs Harkness-Jones' house in the process, look at the damned trellis work you knocked over by her pool."

Oh yes.

They had woken the dragon and he was hungry.


	26. not my problem

Ianto marched the men down the road, not caring about the walk as he was still sprightly. The Heddlu were there to greet them and in the half an hour it had taken to walk along the winding road and there had also been time for some representatives from the immigration department to arrive as well.

Several Hoodlum held them at bay on the bridge refusing to open the large gates Ianto had put in after the military fiasco. Ianto stood and watched as Gwen and the Hoodlum handed the five angry men off, one of them turning back "My chopper!"

"Is trespassing on my land and as you cannot cross my land to retrieve it we will have to sort that out with the lawyers to get it back" Ianto replied calmly, grinning as he watched the pilot's face pale as he realised Ianto now held his helicopter hostage.

"You have no right to refuse this man his property!" one of the other men skittered about while refusing to walk away and Gwen tapped her taser calmly as she eyeballed him.

"Well, we could hook the dozer up to it and drag it out to the bridge but the legs might fall off" Animal said, Ianto turned to grin at him then look past him at a huge fat man.

"Dozer? Ever dragged a chopper? Can't be much more than a bulldozer" Ianto asked.

"Could give it a try Boss" he grinned back and the pilot yelped with horror as he held out his hands to beg them not to move it.

So… my lawyer will be in touch once your lawyer is ready to play" Ianto said, handing over George's business card "Of course… you know the rules. An abandoned vehicle only had so many days to be claimed and removed before it is considered scrap."

"Scrap!"

"And there will be the matter of storage fees" Ianto said as he turned on his heel and started to walk briskly away.

"Wait you can't do that!" the pilot yelped after Ianto with annoyance then swung to the man standing there hugging his briefcase "You! You better fucking get this sorted. Those fees will be added to your bill. A No Fly Zone? Why didn't you tell me we were entering a private film set? Christ. I could lose my licence for this!"

"Oh settle down!"

"Settle down? When I am done there will not be a fucking cyclist willing to provide transport for you!" the pilot roared "If they do anything to my helicopter…."

"Fuck off and sort it somewhere else" Animal roared louder than anyone else "This is a fucking peaceful holy land!"

Ianto hummed all the way home.


	27. SpiderHawk

Ianto was humming as he hung the washing out on the clothes line. Fair dos, he does have a great laundry room including a heavy duty industrial dryer … with a family this size it is a must… but some things are best dried in the sunshine. Nothing beats freshly dried sheets off the line the smell of the clover and lavender still on them for the heady afternoon sunshine.

Seriously, that is Ianto's kinda heaven. He loves remaking them and letting Ton gush that the sheet fairies have been visiting again. Angel was helping, holding out the pegs for Ianto as he hummed softly, the tune one she recognised so she hummed as well. She loved these moments with Taddy. He was so young, so… normal on those moments like you are out with one of your best friends doing something. Well … she was.

A fresh sheet started so she changed the colour of the pegs, as she had with each sheet. A little quirk that amused Ianto no end as he hummed softly, then looked over to his left and froze as SpiderHawk screamed in the distance.

Ianto stepped back from the clothesline to look down the field to where the kids were all playing and saw the little stink in his Spiderman costume hanging by his arms squealing and wriggling with glee as Ton pretended to tickle him. Someone else off on an adventure with their best friend. Ton was Batman of course. The cape doubles for Vampire Day. See? Ton thinks of these things.

"Hey Tiger, seen the heathen stinkers?" Jack asked from the doorway behind Ianto.

"They are at that helicopter again" Ianto replied, turning to smile as Angel who held out a peg with her own smile in return. "Thank you darling. Such a boon having someone who understands the importance of continuity on the washing line. I can't stand seeing it all …. Not right"

"Like that tile in the wet room" she agreed and Ianto made a soft noise that had Jack swinging to look back at them.

"Tile?"

"A tile is the wrong colour" she explained "If you look carefully… it is another shade to all the rest. It really screams at you."

Ianto nodded silently, holding out his hand for another peg as jack rushed inside to spend the next half hour going over the wet room until he found this errant tile he had never noticed before. It was gonna drive him mad now.

"Should I not have said?" she asked.

"No… Ton was going to next time they bathed the little dogs anyway while Jill tries to help by pushing Jack into the water" Ianto assured her "HAWKEYE GET OFF THAT BLOODY ROTOR BLADE!"

Laugher danced back in the breeze as SpiderHawk was too busy for mortal scolding


	28. dents

The man walked around the helicopter silently, not a single word said since he was allowed entry to the Village. The large man who drove like a fucking maniac along the country lane seemed to be half asleep, to suddenly change course so severely that he almost lost his briefcase, then entering the field with a garage door opener… can you imagine. The farm gate opens on a bloody remote? Then across the bumpy ground as the last of your teeth rattle around in your head only to stop here. In the middle of some sort of … joke?

Mountain stood watching the little tepid man as he made the third circle around the chopper, his mouth still hanging open as he took in the state of the machine.

"OK" he finally spoke, turning to the huge man "Let's start with… the paint."

"Vandals"

The man looked again, the brightly coloured handprints said those vandals must be midgets, hobbits or the like. Although … one did manage to draw a very passing dick on the door.

"OK" he sighed "And the dents all over the undercarriage here? They seem to only be up to chest height, from underneath so … not hail or anything like that. Too large to be a stone flying up when the mower runs around it in the field."

"We don't mow this field anyway. Nah… goats."

The man turned to stare at Maintain "Excuse me? You are telling me all those dents in the bodywork are from…."

Mountain pointed "See? Over there. The large one is the ringleader and you are lucky he is preoccupied with the hedgerow cuttings dumped there this morning from the clean-up crew. If he were over here he would have eaten your hanky in your pocket there, bunted you over a few times and if he is in the mood… sat on you."

"Sat on me."

"Like a dog. He's the ringleader…. Like I said. Gotta watch that one. He's bloody inane. Well … guess a lot of them are. See the little ones bounding about? They are those fainting goats. Got them for the kids to play with. Ever seen one? You make a loud noise and they fucking play dead. Like… boom. The kids think they are funny. Poor little buggers… clearly they are so the lions and tigers and bears eat them while the others get away or something. Weird Mother nature."

The man blinked and looked a the vandalised helicopter for another few beats "So … midget vandals and goats have causes hundreds or thousands of damage to this machine. This multimillion dollar machine."

"Not really. This model is lucky to go for over half a mill these days mate" Mountain assured him, then motioned "Better got. The Goat King has noticed us and they are heading over. But like I say… not really. I mean … it's not the newest model and clearly from the smell of the grease around it the poor thing is sort of not that great. Frankie and Fen looked over it to see if they could move it to a safer place but… well … it doesn't even fucking fly right. They didn't want to move it… ask Ianto."

"Oh I shall!"

.

.

.

.

My little old dog is dying. She had decided to stop eating and nothing we can do will change her mind. She has had spinal issues for years, is incontinent now and I believe she has just made her mind up to go. She will take water but only a little, and then settles back. She is not in pain and does not seem distressed, just decided. She is 16 and has outlived the age her mother and grandmother lived to as they died before reaching double digits due to the heart defects in their bloodline.

I believe it is her heart too.

And her choice.

So … If you are wondering why my posts are sometimes many and sometimes few… I am taking what time she needs now to sit with her and talk to her. She perks up when I am with her, even if it is watching mindless TV (She loves horrors and crime shows). The other animals know and are taking turns with her, touching, loving and comforting. They are letting go gently too.

I repeat… she is not in pain and seems content. I do not know if it will be tomorrow or next week … or she will simply decide to eat again. We offer her favourites but she is simply not interested. My little sweetheart has lived a good live, been my most spoilt child and I now must let her go. I do not want to euthanize her as with social distancing I will not be able to hold her while they do it and I see no reason to make her last few moments full of confusion and terror.

We have made the decision to let her quietly cycle down with warmth and love filling what time she has left. Shiloh always has made her own mind up and stuck to it.


	29. that charm offensive again

"No. That's right" Ianto poured the milk into the man's coffee as he smiled softy at him "Fen and Frankie are ex-military. They fly those things for a living and not only is it so overdue for a check-up but they found clear indicators that some parts were not the original parts. Frankie tells me that is a code violation and possibly even a Manufacture's Code Violation too. Definitely note warrantable. Like tapering with that sticker on the back of something electoral. Putting in an alien part to save money can really destroy a machine. Fen and Frankie counted at least eight violations. They didn't want to fly it, only way to get it out as I refuse to drop my fences because their choice to illegally park it in my goat field."

"Yes… the goats…"

"Anyone with half a brain knows a goat bunts things. Natural order. They flew over several times and clearly saw the goats they were terrifying out of their tiny gourds. Chose to park there. I really can't help you with that. I mean… they might as well have parked in the middle of my swimming pool. Bloody idiots." Ianto snorted "I do not envy you this task. I bet you get a lot of claims where you wonder if they even had their brains in gear that day. I mean … landing in a field full of horned devils, then trespassing by getting out of the bloody thing … I mean … it's a real hornet's nest now."

"Do you think the lads could show me the infractions with those parts?" the man asked politely, pleased to see some lovely ginger food as the handsome man in the thee piece suit smiled softly at him.

"Of course Monroe. I will call them now, you sit there and enjoy some quiet. Such a thankless job, trying to please everyone when really a nice baseball bat to the head might serve some better than a cheque" Ianto patted his shoulder companionably as he moved off to see if Fen was about.

The huge chopper that descended mere minutes later was REALLY multimillion dollar and Monroe made a noise of delight as he shot to his feet to see the thing majestically lower its landing gear before settling in the back yard.

Children erupted form the other houses like rampaging pirates about to board a vessel and Fen slid out, his flight suit jet black the same as his chopper, the bold T on the side copied in the small insignia on his breast.

"Hello there" he called as he strode towards them with the air of someone in charge "I am Flight-Lieutenant Harkness-Jones. You must be Monroe. What a pleasure to meet you sir"

Ianto smiled as his son shone, the manners and the Harkness grin turning the man to goo as he was offered a spin in the most spectacular flying machine on the bloody planet.

Ianto went inside to make something for lunch. Seems Monroe was staying a bit longer.

,

,

,

,

To all those asking, and thank for the love guys, Shiloh finally succumbed at 2.30am this morning. She died in my bed in my arms, a good little girl until the last.


	30. glamouring like bloody vampires can

"This… I have always wanted a spin in one of these. Lovely" Monroe said happily as he wahtced the young man expertly fly them over the pretty landscape below.

"See over there? That's the film studios where my brother Walter is making a movie at the moment. The TV crew are off over in that direction filming for the show … something about a murder along the river bank this episode. I think it's a bot of gore to scare the viewers, nothing too bad. Babs is going to be the one to find the body. She does a wonderful scream." Fen smiled softly "Wanna see?"

"Oh my"

Fen landed and they got out "You see… one of the benefits of this this class of machine is that she is whisper quiet. There is a no-fly zone for a reason. Interrupting filming can not only cost time and money… it can also scare our crew. A large portion of them are DS. Down Syndrome or other little quirks that make then fun to have around. Loud noises are a no-no. Any scene where shooting or explosions are occurring they are warned have their sound gear… TON!"

"Hello there Brother" Ton walked toward them, the costume he was wearing made him lok a little more Taddyish today, the top had finishing off the ensemble of a curt official "Guess what!"

"What Tonny?"

"I got to shoot a gun!"

"Dear god, are they mad? You? A gun? Could have robbed a bank or anything."

"Don't be silly. Why rob a bank when it has my money in it" Ton rolled his eyes "No … I would rob a cake shop. Not my cake shop of course… someone else's… to check out the competition."

"Quite right" Fen relied with soft laughter "This is Monroe. He came to check on the abandoned chopper."

"Ah. I am starting to think of it as modern art in my back yard" Ton confided in the man "Dreadfully crappy and expensive, like most seems to be."

Monroe laughed, how could he not. Then a small child appeared from nowhere, his DS extremely apparent as he blinked owlishly through thick glasses "Who dat? Dat a botherer?"

"No. it's OK Georgie. That's someone trying to do a bothersome job, not always a botherer" Ton explained calmly as he held out his hand "Come on. We were searching for the juice tent."

"Yeah"

They wandered off and Fen smiled softly "See? Sweet and gentle little souls. My brother there is luckily not strongly influenced by his DS, still quite quick qith the mouth too… ah… Babs. My god…."

Babs was walking toward them, the pretty summer dress stark white as it bloomed around her legs, wafting as only a queen can. She smiled as she got nearer and Monroe sighed softly at her radiance as she called out "Well there. Who have you brought to look over us?"

"Monroe. This is Babs. Babby, this is Monroe. The poor man sent to try to sort out that chopper."

"Oh no, you poor thing. Come with me, we shall go to my dressing groom so I can get out of these dreadful shoes. Tell me Monroe … how long do you train to become a … assessor?"

"Yes Ma'am… that's the word" he gushed as he offered his arm.

His wife will never believe him.

.

.

.

Thanks everyone for your kindness and I have survived my first night alone. I did check several times in the night for her then felt silly and my mother tried to pour her the little bowl of milk she has in the evening before remembering one less doggie tonight. Time will heal as it does and I am comforted with many photos and video of my clown.


	31. sorted

"George!" Jack crowed down the phone "I was just thinking about you old man. Gonna come out at the weekend for the school play?"

Jack wandered through the kitchen on his phone, the smile splitting his face wide open as he laughed and talked to his old friend then he paused and started to laugh "Really?"

He finished the call and settled at the table to watch Ianto who was busy drawing something out with the precision of an artist. When Ianto sat back to look at him jack grinned and leaned forward to talk "Guess what?"

"Hmmm?"

"The official word is that the insurance company is refusing to cover the chopper. They told their people that it has been illegally operated and maintained, it is therefore not warranted and any claim is void. Furthermore, given the length of time it has been abandoned on someone's porperty without any recompense… it is now considered scrap!"

"Shit" Ianto spluttered "Are you kidding?"

"They are gonna be pissed! Yep. Can't get it back… can't get paid out to replace it … he actually put in the report 'may as well have parked it in the swimming pool' when stating that it is worthless now." Jack chortled "Apparently we can do as we like with it. Scrap it, continue to create art with it or cut it up to feed to the goats."

"Well … that was rather more than I thought we might get… really?"

"Yeah. Old Monroe is ex-air force. How about that? Seems Fen was the deciding factor here, explaining to him about the zoning and the DS force. The man is incensed on our behalves and even recommended an official complaint with authorities over this illegal act."

"Well. Wow. That is a boon. Didn't know he could even do that. Thought a bloody tuck would have to come get it hoisted on … they don't want it back?"

"Can't sue either. He took photos of those parts that were not manufacturer specification, rendered the entire craft stuffed." Jack grinned "Apparently… the entire fleet is now under review and the company is demanding every craft be inspected to see if any others are out of specification too. If they find any others, they are also throwing out their certifications. How about them apples!"

"Well what are we going to do with it now?"

"I will get the boys to strip out the dangerous stuff and we let the kids have it. If we make sure it can't fly or has sharp bits… they can play in it like a big cubby house or whatever. Besides. The goats are kind off attached to it. See how they bunt it every afternoon?"

Ianto shook his head as he went back to sketching out the garden for the new section in town.

Hawk will be pleased.


	32. you keep a knocking....

It was time to go to the lake and Ianto ws looking forward to it as it had been a long week full of choppers and suits. The idea of a nice saggy carddy and some jeans was comforting, especially knowing Jack would really appreciate those tight fitting jeans as well.

They were loading up the vehicle when Animal came racing into the driveway with a look of doom Ianto did not like at all and Jack walked out meet him as he jumped from the vehicle to run towards them.

"Botherers. They have lined the road outside the gates. Seems they have a warrant to enter and seize the family. The fuckers are not going to fuck off like other times and have a Heddlu presence with them to 'keep the peace' but they have weapons out" he said in a rush, Ianto looking at him with surprise.

"Really? They have a warrant to search the entire village? How the fuck did they manage that? They would need to list every single dwelling wouldn't they?" Ianto frowned.

"No … with you owning so much, it is all deemed your property. The only places…ooooooo. They can't enter the few places not owned by you … can they?" Animal saw the loophole and glanced at Jack who was already talking to George on the phone and nodding that Animal was right.

"OK … I do not own the pub. Travis' family has owned tht for three generations. They have the upstairs accommodation for tourists in the peak season. Go … hide them there. I want to see that warrant … it must have an expiry date" Ianto muttered with ganger as he stored to the vehicle Animal had just exited and got in, Jack hanging onto the side as they drove off leaving Animal to turn and address the child watching calmly from the steps of the house.

"Right then Imp. Let's go hide some people" he clapped his hands together and Imp nodded then glanced into the house as he called inside to Sam that Hawk needed watching.

As the boy walked with Animal toward Jack's SUV Animal was taken with how much like Ianto he was to look at, even with the swagger a certain Captain was known for and as they drove to the village Imp glowered with the anger of a Dragon about to Flame the world.

Ianto would have to let them in … let them come. They could not enter at least fifteen houses and five stores that were not Ianto's and if they tried … well… let's just say they will learn what 'Reasonable Force' means to Hoodlum.


	33. stepping in it

They swarmed the village as people came out to watch them with folded arms and noises of annoyance. Walter started to yell about production costs as they are forced to stop filming for the search and Ianto knows the ever present media are lapping this up as Walter takes them aside to explain what is happening.

"So you see? The government thinks they are the one true law and are currently costing time and money to us not to mention they are searching people's houses in an attempt to find a family with a terminally ill child so they can send it home to poverty and probably death. You watch, all of you. They will not find them. We told them they are not here, they will not listen. See that house they just entered? An 86 year old war veteran that lost his wife last year. Look at them, ransacking his meticulous home. Will take us hours to fix it for him. Why? To prove that Big Brother owns our lives? A Hoodlum Clan Plot, a recognised religious site as registered by law … this entire village is sacred ground yet here they are. So they can enter churches now? Hmmm? Sanctuary is dead in our country?"

Shouting started at a store and Ianto feels the first tendrils of fear as a man is dragged out kicking and screaming at them, Ianto running to join the argument "What the fuck are you doing with Mister Wang? Get off him… he's my fucking Hardware Store Owner. Look above the door … see WANG up there? Feckin idiots."

Ianto then turns to see Toshiko being led out, her fae drawn as she is held by her arm and Ianto losses his shit.

"Get your fucking hand off my sister you fucker!" he screams "JAPANESE. JAPANESE… do you fucking retards even know the difference in nationalities or is anyone not European fair game? Here… here… Hawk is not white … here… want to interrogate my little son too?"

Jack rushed to stop Ianto who had raised the baby and is shaking him at them "Go on … maybe he's a sort or a midget terrorist or something. You fucking wankers!"

Jack grabs his child and struggles not to laugh as Ianto stats the Hoodlum Strut. Fuck, they are in trouble now "you know what? You have been in every home and business I own … I also counted three illegal searches in houses that I do NOT own and now you are manhandling our own citizens for what? The hope of finding a little cancer sufferer you can hopefully terrorise? You know what? This search warrant does not have a time limit imposed, it only says you have the right to search … well you searched… now get the fuck off my land before I set my dogs on you!"

"Mister Harkness-Jones…"

Ianto blinked and was about to snarl "Doctor to you ya cunt" but didn't' have to as Hoodlum started making low growling noises in their throats, then Animal stepped forward, crouched and started to bark, flowed by several more.

Ianto watched with awe as everyone followed suit, even the old people barking with anger as they too an offence line, standing shoulder to shoulder in the street.

"WALK" Ianto pointed for the exit "THAT WAY!"

The media cameras swung to take in the pale faces of the men who had stepped in to a hornet's nest and no heard that familiar hum of danger.

They started to slowly back away down the street as each step was matched by the mob that followed.

Fuck right off.

Yeah!


	34. blood pressure

"Fuck" Jack laughed shakily, Hawk still in his arms "You almost threw him at them."

"He's a killer, aren't you Hawk" Ianto replied shaky as well "Would have scratched their eyes out, right son?"

Hawk barked happily as he kicked his feet to be let down and he ran off after Ton who was standing further down the street watching the road like the interlopers might try to come back.

"This is stirring things a bit" Jack sighed looking over to where Babs now had a camera crew entranced as she told them three brutish men entered her house and scared her babies .. they had run off and she had sent ages finding them hiding in the bushes afraid. Now… Ianto knew it was her fucking lizards she was talking about but the fact a twin was on her hip as she spoke, Bethy with the other child beside her … well … seems Babs was creating a real incident report there. Gods.

Old Missus Shrives had let cameras into her house that was ransacked, things smashed and furniture overturned.

"Look at this … like a family can hide under my sofa. Look! My husband's portrait… the glass is smashed. You know … I have lived here for nigh on fifty years… my Henry and I moved here so the kids could have a nice clean upbringing … never imagined this country could turn out so rotten. My own home… my home.. treated like this. They had no right, none at all. That search warrant was for the Good Harness-Jones family's homes, my name was not on it anywhere. Look! Oh my… my lily, look … they snapped it. Oh dear, only flowers once a year this one… oh … oh no. So rare. I was going to win a ribbon with this one this year."

Ianto was incensed, walking up and down the street as people yelled, rampaged and generally displayed all the hallmarks of a mob mentality. All they needed was pitchforks. Ianto stepped up on a low wall and waved his arms as he shouted for silence.

"I am so sorry this had happened. This is all my fault, I am the one who chose to protect this family and their poor little baby … this is…"

"Nonsense Ianto, lad. Those fuckers need a bullet! No, we choose to live here in peace, they had come in with swastikas hidden under their uniforms to stop all over us and try to intimidate us. Not on my watch I served in the war for this? Fucking hell … wankers!"

Ianto let them agree, yell and shout the anger, more than one old Biddy overcome and needing to sit while they wept and got some sugary tea.

The cameras rolled.

You see … rule number one in this village of theirs.

Everything is on film!


	35. ask first

Ianto found Jack in the Garage, Babs' large one so it took a while of walking the rows of cars to finally discover him kneeling by the Rolls she wanted to take for a spin at the weekend, humming softly as he checked the tyre pressure. His little sweetie was soooo looked after.

"Cariad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have a moment?" Ianto asked as Jack rose, reaching out to open the door for Ianto to sit in the vehicle. Always worried for him. Ianto settled and watched Jack sit on the concrete, leaning back against the other car in the next bay. Ready to listen.

"This thing with the family… this little immigration debacle has gone way overboard and they not only crossed a line… they stomped all over it and then pissed on the remains with what they did" Ianto was so calm as he spoke that one might think this was a normal conversation but Jack knows his love so well that the raw anger was thrumming in each clipped vowel.

"So .. what do you propose?"

"Well… I came to ask permission more than anything" Ianto grimaced, Jack now intrigued. He nodded for Ianto to continue "What they did was challenge not just us but the Clan itself. This is a Hoodlum Village, registered as an official Hoodlum Clan Circle so they not only trespassed onto properties beyond the scope of their powers… they also stretched the truth to get onto hallowed land in the first place."

"OK" Jack said slowly, seeing Ianto shift gears.

"So … I know I promised you. No more mandems, no more danger and definitely no more stress. I promised to grow old gracefully with dignity and a refined air and…"

"Hold on" Jack put his hand up as he saw where this is going "Tiger, are you asking for permission to take off those gloves of yours? Sweet velvet gloves that move like a conductor's while the band tunes up to play some major score. Ianto… whatever you have in mind… I know you can run rings around anyone out there thinking they have the upper hand. You still run rings around me too, not that I mind. I wear these rings on my fingers to remind me that I belong within the grip of those hands of yours. I trust you, I trust that whatever you do … whatever you are thinking about … you know I will back you all the way."

"It will be sharp, hard and nasty" Ianto warned, "Over with in a day… in one swift movement … but it will be an epic move … OK?"

"Do it."


	36. double check your stance

"So … they don't have a leg to stand on" George chortled as he sat at Ianto's kitchen table with a sweet little Hawk in his arms, the child adoringly looking up at him as he snuggled against him "Awwwwww… you get cuter every day little man. You know… Uncle George might have a sweetie in his pocket for you… yeahhhhhh"

Ianto watched George fumble with his jacket pocket, getting a boiled sweet out for the child who was currently holding him in the palm of his hand "Oh George. You soft tit."

"So gorgeous, look at hose eyes. A man could get lost in that level of cute" George grinned, leaning down to kiss the child and relinquish the sweet, Hawn humming as he held it up for 'peeling' as Ton's weird labels stuck.

"Can they do it again?" Ianto asked as he settled finally, too angry to drink anything lest he spit out and start screaming 'wanker' again.

"No. The search warrant was illegally obtained as the judge did not realise the extent of your holdings before signing it. A dwelling, like a house or a business… not an entire village. He is extremely embarrassed and pissed off as his name is clearly on the search warrant and he is getting a lot of heat from several sides now" George grinned "You know…"

"Yes. Yes. Next statement I will say I am angered that a good judge ws coerced blah blah" Ianto snarled finally picking up a sandwich to bite into savagely, still so pissed.

"Chew lover" Jack advised, "Don't choke on indignation now."

Ianto gruanted.

"Unka Georgie?"

"Yes Hawkeye darling?"

"Taddy was gonna fwow me at dem like a grenade. I was gonna explode them!"

George started to chuckle as he cuddled him and Ianto snorted softly "Well … maybe I was going to threatening to throw him a bit. He is rather dangerous after Taco Tuesday."

Finally Ianto let it go, giggling as everyone laughed and Hawk grinned as he looked adoringly at his softest touch in the room "Dadda? Taco night?"

"Awwwwww… wanna toot toot my son?" Jack corned "Yeah… we can have tacos, right Taddy Bum?"

"Seems so" Ianto shrugged "Tomorrow he can be a silent weapon of doom, sent to stand amongst them and gas them to death."

Hawk shouted happily "Toot!"

Oh yes, Ianto had been stung deep and the authorities were about to find out that the public bemoan anything that upsets their Piney and his family. Oh yes. The dragon's eyes twinkled in the blinding light of his horde.

Heh heh.

Wankers.


	37. turn back time

"Helloooooo"

"Aunty Angel!" Ben yelled with glee as he came running form the living room with his arms wide, the large black woman laughing as she leaned in to catch him. Way too big for lifting but this was Angel, she did so with ease and revelled in the handsome young man.

"Benji darling, help Aunty with her things, hmmm?"

"Yes ma'am" he seized the handle of a large bag on rollers, pulling it into the kitchen where Ianto sat with a coffee and a list.

"Angel sweetie" he rose with delight, also opening his arms and Angel sashayed over for a cuddle and a kiss, full of affection and warmth. "Glad you could make it at such short notice."

"And where is that devilishly handsome man of yours darling?" she asked as she settled and Ianto made a face.

"It's not him that needs some attention today darling. It's me" Ianto smiled softly as he pointed at his head "this tired old man needs to become a Hoodlum again and I need the touch of a particular type of woman who knows what a man needs."

"Oh honey… I thought you would never ask" she purred with glee, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him and considered options "How far can I go?"

"Jack said he didn't care if I shave it and create dragon scales down the middle like a Mohawk, I would still be the sexiest one there so … remember the look I used to have back in the day… the one I wore when we ran with the Greek boys?" Ianto whispered "That one."

"Oh my god!" her eyes widened as she stared "How much of that are you going for?"

"All the way. Go big or go home sweetie… all of it."

.

.

.

.

"I am telling you all now… piss the fuck off" Animal said calmly, almost bored with this then he heard the clip clop of heels and turned to gape at what was walking down the road, heels pumping as the handsome man walked towards the throng of reporters waiting at the gates.

Ianto had on a jet black leather body suit that hugged in all the right places. Not a jot of fat not a single roll … no. This man was as lithe and well curved as the first day Jack had met him and Jack dropped the padlock he was holding to gape as Ianto drew closer, the cape covering the suit flying back to reveal purple lining.

The Goth eye liner, those long eyelashes and the steely glare of the creature that walked in six inch stiletto heels, the boots laced up to the knee and the hair was cut sort at the sides, flicked up and over the top so it bounced with each step, the grey totally gone as his hair shone the dark brownish chestnut Jack had once known so many years ago.

Years.

Dropped away… Ianto was once again a wild creature.

Coming to prance at the fence line for the spectators at his Zoo.


	38. let me redirect you ....

Silence.

The magnificent creature stopped walking near the wire and struck a pose, hip out with hand on it, chin out and eyes blazing as he tipped his head back to look down his nose at the assembling people "Well now… this looks like the start of a party to me!"

"Looking good Doctor" someone shouted with glee and Ianto sashayed in that direction letting them all see how fine and delicate those heels were, as were the length of those legs he swung with a natural grace. Now the little glinting lippy was pouting while he waited for them to take their photos of him before he smiled, letting the sun come out.

"Now … now… behave!" he purred, then let those lashes lower to brush his cheeks before he popped another pose "I am High Priest Ianto Harkness-Jones of the Hoodlum Clan's Wilding Wood High Council. This is officially Hallowed ground this side of that fence. Are you lot all going to behave or so I need my whip?"

Laugher.

"As you know… so horrible meanies came into my place and tossed things about, then went to my neighbours and did them over too … the horrible brutes. No idea why they did that… maybe not enough tit as a baby" he changed the pose, his crotch on display as he now slid his hands behind his back, so the cape hung behind him, the image of a strong, sexual creature now. "So … I don't like them anymore. If they want to play... they can come play but they need to know that on MY land we play by MY rules and I am Hoodlum baby!"

"Doctor… look this way?"

Ianto turned his head and let his chest expand slightly, making his waist more narrow for the shot he wanted as he flashed his teeth and yelled defiantly "Look this way? I was BORN this way!"

Cat calling and whistles as he spun on his heel and started to walk away, then stopped to swing back, his hand flicking the cape and jacket to show his arse as he yelled at them "And you can all kiss this if you don't like it!"

Roars of amusement as he sashayed off up the road, stomping those heels as only a diva can and more than one reporter started to clap before the applause was deafening. Now the story was all about him, his family…. His land. The little family he wanted to hide…. Forgotten. Ianto had put his foot down.

And it has diamonds all the way downnnnnn.


	39. animals on parade

"BABE!" Walter yelled as he ran into his house "Did you see Tad on the…..telly…."

Curtis turned to face him, the heels only two inches but more than he had ever tried before and the cat suit was tightly fitted, the little cat ears on the headband encrusted with diamantes.

"Wow" Walter sighed as he looked at his husband.

"Meow" Curtis replied, then walked to the mirror "Does my junk look too …well … there? Taddy has a big bulge but it doesn't look right … I think … I think it's lopsided."

"Here, let me fix that" Walter giggled, kneeling to move the lovely handful about as Curtis giggled and slapped, warning him that making it bigger was not helping.

"Curty love"

Walter looked up, his hand still full of his husband to find his Taddy in the doorway, still in his 'slut' clothes, bar the cape. "Holy shit Tad."

"I know… your father is ready to lasso and brand my arse" Ianto rolled his eyes "I am going back down to collect Babs, her little tearjerker is about down and it's time to show off my new toy."

"What toy?" Walter rose with interest.

"My Harley" Ianto rolled his eyes "Never rode one in heels this long ... will be an experience."

"Tad. When did you ever ride a motorbike in heels?" Walter gaped.

"Oh… sometimes … how do you know? You were too young to remember" Ianto winked "I like bikes. Right, come on. Curt? Wanna ride with me? Or with Walt?"

"Walter?"

"Well … I could drive the tryke… I just need to change" Walter said as he started for the stairs, knowing that he needed to find the suit that matched his father's and he knew the cane he wanted as well … he remembered Idris in his glory days as a Hoodlum Kingpin and right now … if he wss gonna strut … he wss ogling to be epic too. A Kanga hat?

Hard, fast and dirty baby.

Walter looked at the black fitted suit, the bright red shirt and the bright red boots to match knowing he was a pimp and a hoe all rolled into one. With a grin he raced back down to find Curtis ready, the tryke waiting outside.

As they walked to what have been a VW bug cut down to become a vehicle that looked like it belonged on a Mad Max set, complete with the high chrome exhaust system out the back that made such a growly noise that it would match the Harley his Taddy was calmly straddling.

God.

Walter stood and admired his father, proud to know where his great arse came from before nodding and taking the wheel of his monster cart.

Let's go win the world… again.

.

.

.

Sorry I am late with this … I am not well with a kidney infection. Hybernating.


	40. sugar and spice

"George" Ianto purred down the phone, standing back to lean decadently across the hood of the nearest car, his heel hooking into the bumper as he let his crotch rise to create a great shot.

George was laughing, spluttering as he told him this was live on the air now, people clambering to see the man that made Walter show himself, not only were the fans of the children dying .. seems Ianto had gained a few of his own and they were so incensed that roits were being threatened if this did not get sorted toot sweet.

"Ianto … I don't know. As per usual, they never saw you coming did they" George laughed as he watched his TV, the writhing man on the car bonnet is oozing sex appeal and just the right bit of danger.

"Does my butt look big?"

.

.

.

"Not my fault George… it's my cloak of invisibility. Ton got me one for Christmas" Ianto replied to the phone call on speaker as he iced the little cookies that were cool enough nodding to Hawk who excitedly poured sprinkles over them.

" _Well I all know is the way you suddenly disappeared from the madness, as quickly as you had arrived sent them into overdrive. Every newspaper and magazine is carrying pictures of you dressed like that, so handsome and fucking dangerous. You looked like whatshisname… Frankenfurter from Rocky Horror Picture Show had sex with a Vampire and created a monster!"_

"Why thank you… Jack says I am a monster sometimes too" Ianto giggled, "Tell me something George… do you EVER see me coming?"

" _Nope"_

"See I am that good!" Ianto sighed theatrically "Look … I gotta go … my son is currently trying got fit three cookies into his gob at the same time and the sporeles are glign all over the bloody kitchen."

" _Tell me one thing"_

"Yes dear?"

" _What are you wearing?"_

Ianto roared with mirth as he admits he is still wearing the outfit, sans the cape as Jack is not finished his work and will want to 'peel' him later.

"Peel?" a little voice asked as he blew cookie crumbs all over the kitchen as well as sprinkles "Like a sweetie?"

George started to roar with glee as the phone went dead, leaning over his desk to struggle for air as the sweet little boy asked just the right question.

Sweet as candy indeed.


	41. no idea

"So… any ideas?" Gwen asked with raised eyebrows as she watched Ianto setting up his easel.

"None at all" Ianto shrugged with a disinterested air.

"Ideas about what?" Jack asked as he settled at the table and picked up a slice of Ton's latest cake offering.

"Three of the immigration representative's homes have been burglarized this past weekend" Gwen said to him with a sigh of resignation "Those ones who came here with the raid? Three so far … totally ransacked and someone even shit on top of a laptop."

"Shit on a laptop" Ianto replied then started to snigger softly, doubling over to look intently at his paints in their perfectly colour coded little box.

"Well … clearly someone has issues" Jack shrugged "Who knows if they are related? Other than this? Must be lots of people they pissed off."

"Well … said laptop was taken as evidence and the porn found on it was related to something all right" she glanced at Ianto "Especially the bestiality themed ones. A lot of goats involved!"

"Goats?" Ianto squeaked "He fucked goats?"

"No… just goat noises over the porn. Seems it was a work computer and the porn on there was a bit of a shocker for all involved especially the man who claims to have never seen it before in his life!" she leaned back "Do we need to check the laptops of the others too?"

"No" Ianto laughed, and then said under his breath "Only that one kicked the dog."

Jack made a noise as Hawk swaggered into the room, "Hey Aunty Gwennie!"

"Hawk!" she lit up, reaching out to hook him into her lap "Tell me young man. Are you coming to Anwen's birthday party darling? Hmmmm? Ton is doing the cake."

"Yeah, I helped pick it" he told her, little arms sliding around to hug her and enjoy her boobs. A boob guy for sure this one.

Gwen glanced at the shaking shoulders of the man she knew so well then let it go. After all … they had asked for it right?

And it had been bloody funny.


	42. Dragons live in Clans

Hawk was dancing, just his undies on as there were guests and Neekid Days had changed with Ton becoming a husband, now aware that not all people were immune to embarrassment. Angel not liking bits flying. As Ton wafted past in a pair of suspiciously familiar red Speedos Ianto adjusted his gaze to the reporter trying to interview Curtis.

"So … did you always want to marry and have kids?"

"God yes. Being a gay man, I knew the chances of that were slim to none. Then of course I met Walter and… well … the first time he smiled I knew he would rock my world and he has in so many ways" Curtis sighed happily "I was already invested in him before he decided to show me his world and I saw that a dream can really come true."

Ianto smiled softly as Curtis glanced over at him happily.

"And you Doctor Harkness-Jones? Did you approve?"

"At first sight. Seeing Walty so nervous, proud and happy … I knew he was the one. They fit so well" Ianto nodded.

"And the kids… you have a lot of children Doctor… grandchildren now as well. Did you always know that was your path?"

"I was young when I wed Walter's mother, our first child a stillborn. Walter was our second child you know… she died and I was left with a newborn and my grief. Walter was a forever kinda thing before he was born … I willed him to live, to fight, to come to me. I told the Gods that if they could spare him, not take him with his dying mother that I would never fail him as a father. I like to think I kept that promise. Jack … well … it was not until I met my Captain that the possibility of a family and more children came along. I sort of thought it would be me and Walt against the world forever. Who would want me? A morose little mouse with a child?" Ianto shrugged looking down as Curtis moved in his seat, not liking Ianto's pain on display. Wanting to shield him.

"So … I am working on Walter for another baby" he blurted out "I want another. We have room and the kids are all off at school leaving me bereft … I need to fuss and am stealing Hawkeye away from Tad most afternoons. I need my own little one again. We are thinking maybe surrogate this time and go the full hog with a Walter Baby."

"Not going for a Chinese one for diversity? Might be one around here hiding somewhere" the camera man asked as he crouched for another shot and he captured the moment Ianto swung to stare straight down his lens with such a dangerous glare that he froze.

"You are here because we agreed to this interview with Raymond. If you like, we can have you dragged by your fucking hair out to the bridge" Ianto spoke in a low dangerous tone "Now shut your fucking mouth as you are not the interviewer!"

He lowered the camera to see Curtis had moved from his chair and stood behind Ianto with his hand raised in the universal 'stop' motion, tuning to look behind him to find John Hart advancing with a murderous look, stopping instead to look down at him.

He shut the fuck up.

On the way back to the city he was told very calmly by Raymond that his services would NEVER be needed again by the magazine and if he didn't learn to curb his mouth he would not be wanted by ANYONE.


	43. starlight

"Come on, it's time to turn off the lights" Jack called out, everyone calming down as they settled in the bedding.

The entire Harkness-Jones Clan were laying in the darkness, blow up mattresses used for camping and warm bedding as they lay on the back lawn staring up at the pristine sky. Hawk was barely awake, struggling to maintain some level of consciousness so he could enjoy the stars, snuggling against Jack with his hands clasped in Jack's PJ top.

A child was whinging somewhere in the darkness and Ianto sighed, rising to grab it then retuning with a now silent and satisfied little baby girl who had her own snuggle fest with her Grandy. Ton and Angel wore their best clothes so they could tell everyone the heavens saw them that way, scolding Ifan's choice of tatty old dressing gown. Imp felt the cold, always did, like his Taddy. He had taken offence to their scolding then refused to get into their bed with them, over with Ben and his siblings in a mess of limbs and quiet whispering.

"SHUT UP AND LOOK!" Jack roared, Ianto starting to giggle softly as Jack became annoyed with those who were clearly not enjoying the spectacular sky on display, the reason he and Ianto came to this part of the world in the first place so many moons ago was to stargaze once upon a time. Right here... right now … this was it. Their anniversary of that night, here together with the Gods looking down as they asked for acceptance and blessings.

Jill took her time to wander about and check on everyone, more than one child squealing as it got a quick lick and Jack scolded her, giving himself away as she spun to race for him, running across the bed Frankie was in as he yelped and then she had Jack… well … that bed as Ianto yelled as well, Jack struggling with the onslaught of madness before the dog settled beside him.

"God she' shot" Jack complained as he moved to try to get away with Hawk pinning him as well, only to have her roll onto her side with the space he had provided.

"Stop squirming" Ianto hissed "I need to look remember? Gods… I will have to pee soon."

Jack looked up and was spellbound as the sky seems to roll above them, so pretty with all the lights.

"Taddy? Are they Angels with candles held out so they can see in the dark?" Penny asked some where in the dark to their left.

"Yes darling … all the angels are looking down to bless us… shush so they can. If we are REALLY quiet we can hear the rest of the world talking too … listen. Is that a frog?" Walter hissed and they grew quiet as the distant croak of frogs now just able to be heard. A grasshopper nearby for a moment than a bird calling out as it moved about in the trees.

"WOW" Penny sighed happily "Look. Pretty."

"Perfect" Ianto agreed as he closed his eyes, remembering Jack tht night with his whispered adorations similar to the ones being whispered now.

Only a moment ago. A day or two … not years.

Always so in love.


	44. good friends

George looked smug as he settled on the sofa with one of the twins. The little one he had was asleep and the adoration on his face was mixed with excitement as he watched Ianto fuss about, making sure he could reach his cup and some food before finally settling opposite to look at the file.

"Is this what I hope it is?"

"Yep. Citizenship for the entire family" George crowed with glee "As two of the children were born here, legally they are already citizens and I made the argument that they are too young to be separated from their patents who seek asylum. It all went pretty smoothly… Alison says hi."

"Alison … oh for the Christmas party? With the big hair?" Ianto asked.

George roared with mirth "Yes big hair and tits to match that you so kindly did not add."

"She seems rather attentive… she's a judge?" Ianto asked, sipping his cuppa as he watched George smile at the little one.

"Yes… not high court but a criminal one that does the other stuff the main judged don't like to do due to the paperwork involved. As a favour to me she pushed this through" George was still not looking as he smiled then he heard a soft snort, looking up to see Ianto grinning at him.

"As a favor to you? Really? You got a live one George?"

George laughed as he settled back and considered "I think so. We've been on a few dates, nothing too hot and heavy and I feel that she would be open to … more. Definitely a lovely girl. It's just… almost 20 years difference you know."

"So?"

"So ... what might people think?"

"Fuck them" Ianto said, checking that the baby was still asleep then lifting it from George's arms to settling in a nearby bed on the floor with Jill watching over it with adoration "Look … life is short and full of pits and valleys… and not enough hills … not enough summits… if you are able to reach one … dig in my good man and plant that flag!"

George laughed, now free to enjoy the food without fear of crumbs on the baby, looking out the window to se Ton running along with Hawk "Where is Angel?"

"With Sam. Going over baby clothes. Seems someone is a fatty in need of new clothes so they are doing inventory. Angel loves making lists" Ianto explained "Ton and his clipboard to tick them off… perfect really. Should see them shopping, like a military exercise."

"You are right" George admitted "What does age matter. I like Alison … she had made it clear she likes me … yeah. I am going to ask her for an evening meal, maybe some candles and … well … ask outright if this could be something more or am I in the friend zone!"

"Good for you old man"


	45. love is a wonderful thing

"Really? How old is George now… eighty?"

"Eighty two" Ianto replied as he folded his shirt neatly before placing it in the laundry hamper.

"And she is… sixty?"

"Almost"

Jack sat back in the bed "So … they don't' really have much time… gotta make it work right?"

"What he has decided. Too old to play the fool, going to ask her outright is this is something real" Ianto smiled "For all the years we have known him he has never been so … flustered when talking about her."

"Well … we need to invite her over for a meal or something?" Jack had picked up his book but now placed it back down as he saw Ianto coming towards the bed in his red satin PJs. Oh my.

Ianto slid in and Jack shuffled down to grab for him, enjoying the warmth of the freshly showered man. Ianto laughing as he half-heartedly slapped at him then gave in. So little resistance it was clearly just a little foreplay to pretend he wasn't in the mod … clearly up for it as Jack found Ianto's handful straining to meet him.

"Oh my" Jack panted as he looked into those intelligent yes "For me?"

"HmmmmmM" Ianto seized him, rolling him to his back and kissing him lustily as their dicks ribbed against one another through the thin fabric of their PJs, Jack groaning as he knew Ianto was in a teasing mood.

Then he was gone, sliding down to engulf him as he yelped, this not the usual way Ianto initiated sex, but clearly a wonderful surprise. They made love without much fanfare. Hard, fast with peppered kisses and roaming hands. Both men so in touch with their own needs as well as the needs of their lover that no words were spoken as they moved together, both reaching their peak at the same time, Jack throwing his head back as he grunted through his release, Ianto enjoying his own as he came over Jack's stomach before falling forward and Jack rolled him with ease to his side.

A quick clean and they were settled in, PJs once again pulled up in case of sneak attacks in the night from the many bedbugs in the house.

Jill entered the room, having cheeked the place was secure and she jumped up, taking her spot by Jack's feet to watch over him lovingly until the morning when he would pretend she was in the way as he cooked breakfast with Ianto .. the extra slices of sausage falling from his plate a terrible accident to be sure.

She loved her Hooman.


	46. hello there

Ianto knew here was a baby in the house, Angel and Ton incredibly excited to meet the little bundle of sweetness as Joy beamed with …well… joy.

"She is soooo tiny" Ton sighed happily, his hands clasped under his chin as he looked loving at the little one who was sleeping, not a care in the world as the noises she had heard in her mother's tum surrounded her.

"Laura. I like Laura" Angel said as she reached out to pat Joy's knee, the loving gesture not lost on the young girl who was still overcome from the hormones and she nodded mutely as she looked over at Ianto with that glow of a happy mama.

"Well … I think is it a prefect name for her. Look hoe fine those wisps of hair are… blonde like her mama I think. That name will suit her to the ground!" Curtis agreed.

"Well … I think it will suit her to the stars and beyond as well" Ton said, already ready to defend this little one he saw as their baby too … all babies are. Taddy sez so.

"Well I think she is perfect" Ianto agreed "and Joy is tired too. You know the rules… when baby sleeps…"

"Mama sleeps" Ton agreed rising to pick up the little baby capsule "Come on Joy, I will help you settle in for a snooze with your little princess in the quiet. This is when you always have a cat nap … she remembers."

"That's right" she smiled lovingly at her lovely friend and cousin "Routine is important."

She an Ton headed upstairs, followed by an equally doting Aunty Angel.

"Do you want another?" Jack asked softly glancing at his husband.

"Yeah" Curtis answered dreamily "I want Walter to do IVF with one of my sister's eggs or something … I want our baby too. So badly I am insane with jealousy right now."

"Really?" Walter glanced over at him then shrugged "OK Curty. If Juniper is happy … I am too."

Curtis made a little noise of excitement, echoed by Ianto as Jack laughed and shook his head with wonder.

Hawk just lay on the floor and hummed happily a she ate a chocolate bar. Content in the knowledge that he was the baby here.

Loved by his Daddy and Taddy.

And the crazy mop dog adoringly trying to clean his face as his Taddy yells with horror.

A good family.


	47. school snakes are cool snakes

Ianto was in bed, snoozing and feeling lazy as this was Jack's day to get the kids to school with Sam. It felt nice to be a little naughty, decadently starfishing across the bed with glee.

Downstairs Jack had his children lined up with their coats on, lunchboxes in bags (OK, Ianto did their lunches last night but Jack did remember to get them out of the fridge and into the bags) and shoes on.

Ton was watching from the stairs, sitting on the bottom step with mild interest as Hawk stood there too, his little batman boots on. Jack was going along checking hair, teeth and hands. Hawk held out his for inspection and Jack saw for the first time that he had another kid ready for school.

Oh.

"Right." Jack said out loud, then turned away as he knew the best thing to do was play along "Let's get outside to join the snake."

Sam was waiting with her little ones, Hawk racing to join Jax and the two grinned happily as they clasped hands. Then Curtis appeared with his brood, Ben and Crispin holding hands, as were Maisey and Grace.

"OK… SNAKE!" Jack roared, taking the end of a long blue rope, the kids all seizing it to start walking contentedly up the lane towards the village.

"Look Dada!" Hawk yelled out "Cow had a baby!"

They walked past the field with a little calf in it, the mother cow chewing her cud thoughtfully as she watched the many children pass, their happy smiles and waving not fazing her at all. She saw this every morning when the weather was good. She was kinda used to it.

As they all walked, a Grup walking on the outside of the snake like bodyguards Jill brought up the rear guard, her mouth firmly closed on the end of the snake. A bookend to her Hooman.

They neared the school and slowed, other snakes appearing from other areas of the village and they got to the footpath that had a bright yellow line painted along the curb. As each child crossed the line they let go if their rope and ran for the gates and friends waiting with glee. Jack dragged the rope, and attached dog, to an area by a low wall where he calmly rolled up the rope and placed it there for home time, alongside the many other colour coded ropes.

A prefect idea for a wonderful walk to school.

Ianto's… of course.

River saw Jax and Hawk heading in like they were supposed to be there then nodded calling out to Jack that it was story time first, pick them up before lunch. Jill heading in with the pups after deciding Sam could mind her Hooman for her.

Jack and Sam went to the local Café for a snack and coffee to pass the time.

Lovely.


	48. love hurts sometimes

"So … why so sad?" Angel asked watching Ianto morosely move around the kitchen. He had seemed happy at first, Jack and Sam not back yet so he had started a batch of scones but as time went by he seemed to…well… wilt. Like a flower too long out of water.

"I'm not sad darling" he assured her, turning to smile softly "I miss my man. I feel … sort of… lost sometimes without him here. He likes to annoy me in the kitchen. Want to taste things, dance about me, steal my wedding ring from the little bowl up o the windowsill there especially for it so I don't get dough all over it. It just… feels weird without him always there."

"But you do lots of stuff without each other" she pointed out, intrigued now as she thought she ws the only one who felt like that sometimes, Ton so important to her.

"When you find the one… the REAL one you know because of this feeling when not with them" Ianto smiled as he settled at the table "Don't get me wrong. I still wanna kill him sometimes and we still have fights, arguments and misunderstandings but… we know that we can't live without one another. It would kill us to lose this life… this marriage. Why we fight more to love than to be angry. Marriage is like that. Not every day is a good one, the moment the bad days are more than the good… that's the day a marriage is doomed. You have to try to as many good ones as you can. They outweigh the bad… even if it's just one good day after three bad ones… you have that happy feeling back."

"Ton and I are fighting" she admitted, sitting back to rub her fingers along the tablecloth.

"OH?" Ianto tried not to sound like he was shocked, but it may have shown a bit.

"I don't want to work at the library anymore, I want to help Miss River at the school with the babies and Ton thinks I am only doing it so I am further away from the store. He is being fool about it, saying he needs me close so he can come see me all the time, at school he can't gatecrash the place."

"Well … that sounds like he really wants the happy feelings with you and is afraid of the not so good ones" Ianto pondered, then said softly "You know … you could so the after school programme instead … Ton would be able to do it with you then as his baking is done in the mornings. You can take the kids up the mountain track for afternoon walks or to the creek to float paper boats, if wet in the hall doing crafts … together. I mean … then you can still work in the library in the mornings too if you want. Or if you do want time away from Ton you can see if here is a better idea. Jax and Hawk are bored so easily … Babs and Bethy with the twins … maybe we start up like a little day-care here in the main house? You can help look after any babies that need someone so their mamas can get a break?"

He didn't add that it meant he would be there for squishes and cuddles too but she lit up as she saw a great idea.


	49. a new project?

"That's a great idea. After the floods, and again after the explosion … the kids loved it here and being with the other little ones while their parents were busy helping with clean-up" Jack agreed, not going off like he might have once. Times have changed and the Hoodlum presence means Ianto can take a break anytime he wants, this village like one huge family ready to step in to help. He knew of three other parents that would love a spot working with him and Angel straight away.

"I was thinking we set something up here in the living room for a start until we can sort something… what?" Ianto watched his husband pull a face.

"Not in the home. I know you want to but … we agreed a division between private and public. If you are going to start taking in other babies as well … you will have to be a bit more mandated. You will need the right gear, space… a proper building with little toilets for little bums…" Jack was leaning back as he spoke, his fingers drumming "So …ah…. We can move the old dental clinic I guess… now the new one is there by the school the old one sits there all forlorn used for storage. Already has the low toilets in the bathroom area…. Ah…. Toilet training can be hard but…. Maybe to the spot next to the guard house, just across the road…."

Ianto sat back and watched Jack rise to go look for himself, retuning after opening the front door and staring out across the car park and road, then sitting down to drum is fingers more "We can move the horses during construction and then let them back after, we only need the front part of the field for the building and a little play area, the kids will love the horses and the two goats that hate the others we have separate. Like a little petting zoo."

Ianto smiled as Jack started to make calls, taking to other Hoodlum about getting the building moving gear out … not even pausing to ask if Ianto wanted a real building and a real pre-school/baby care started.

He knew the moment Ianto said it out loud the decision had been made and permission asked was help gained.

They were a team after all.

Angel sat with her hands clasped together, the glee on her face clear as she listened as well. Her lovely Daddy Jack was going to fix everything so she and lovely Taddy Ianto could be together and have fun with the babies. Joy saying she would love to work with them too, little Laura one if their first babies to love.

Brilliant.


	50. painting day

The building was moved, settled and it was a day for painting it as Ianto checked Angel and Ton were covered with the clothing they had chosen. OK, Angel had also chosen to wear butterfly wings as she told everyone it was like being the tooth fairy so the building was not too sad. Although it did not make sense to them, it did to her so they all nodded enthusiastically.

Once the painting was done, the carpeting and linoleum would be changed out as Ianto wanted it all new and shiny for the babies. A handful of villagers tuned out to help, also excited about this new part in their children's education that they knew would involve a certain ex-mayor that would ensure a great start to their child's life.

Currently, Ianto is inside the office part of the clinic watching Monkey out the window, racing about chasing Imp with a stick … the painting over for them as they grew bor….OK … Monkey grew bored so easily. ADD that child … or ADHD … John still refused to get him properly tested and Ianto had respected that even as his own medical mind had picked up the many pointers that made him see John as a child as well. The impulse control thing for a start.

"Hey good looking, Whatcha thinking?" Jack asked as he entered the room, the denim overalls do cute as he stood looking at Ianto, one strap undone so the bib was flapping to one side. Ianto smiled and walked over to fix it, Jack sliding his hands around his waist, then down to cup that sweet, pert arse. "You know… you haven't aged a day. Still so pert, so sexy. Maybe more curvy like I prefer … you are a dream lover."

Ianto was surprised at this, nothing in the last few days had whispered at Jack feeling amorous like his usual winks and whispers towards a special date night or something … no … this was spontaneous and Ianto shone as he leaned in, kissing him with as much lust as he could handle, making Jack groan and squeeze him.

"I love you" Ianto whispered into his neck, then drew back "Was thinking that those kids out there might like some icy blocks."

Jack lit up with a job, turning to head across the road to get a box or two … the Bigs might like an icy block each too, hot work this painting lark.

Ianto watched him go and felt that burn in his gut … that satisfied feeling that he was loved, needed and above all … his precious husband still found him attractive.

Of course… the new hair helped.

Snigger.


	51. still sexy

"You know … since Mama Angel did your hair you have been …. Different" Curtis said carefully, choosing his words as he watched Ianto walk around the kitchen with that flair he had been showing lately.

"Well … let's say… my husband makes me feel … sexy" Ianto sighed happily "I had no idea my grey hair had been upsetting him. He never said he didn't like me getting old. I mean … I could shave my head and think he would still find me sexy but … since I got it cut and coloured, started styling it like I used to when I was young … let's say… the spice is back …hmmm?"

Curtis smiled "So … he approves of this new look."

"Oh… does he!" Ianto gushed "date night coming up and I am so overly excited. He has asked you to babysit, I know that… but I … he is up to something and when he starts that little grunting to himself he is excited. Whatever he has planned, it is going to be sweet!" Ianto gushed "I don't know… maybe another marriage proposal. He does that … like we are not married so many times now… he always says… one more time. Daft fool … so cute!"

"Walty is romantic like that" Curtis admitted "I always thought … being gay meant I would have more like a ..well… fuck buddy. I didn't think it could be so .. affectionate and ….ah…"

"It's OK. I am his father … not a priest. Hello … gay!" Ianto chortled "You never knew it could be so intense and sexy?"

Curtis blushed as he nodded, so horrified that he had started the conversation this way but Ianto just laughed, alleviating his discomfort a he said "But divas come in all shapes and sizes darling!"

Curtis laughed too, watching Ianto pop down to check a low drawer, the noise behind him making him turn to find Jack there leaning against the doorframe watching Ianto with a predatory look in his eye "Looking good Tiger."

"Thank you Captain" Ianto rose gracefully and turned, walking over to kiss him "and you… god. Stink. What the hell?"

"Been shovelling horse shit" Jack leered, "Wanna come scrub my back?"

"Are you mad?" Ianto said with exaggerated horror "This time of day? Scrub your back?"

"Well … come hold my dick then?"

"Oh. Well ... that I can do" Ianto said haughtily "Curty, watch the cake in the over will you love? Will be back soon. Get up those stairs you disgusting creature!"

Jack chortled as he scurried off, pursued by his husband and Curtis grinned as he settled back to wait for the timer on the oven. He hoped deep down he and Walter would be like that in their later years.

Still sexy.


	52. meow

Ianto stood looking at himself in the mirror, checking the lines on the skin-tight body suit he had chosen today, his hands sliding over the dips and curves as he tried to find something negative in wearing it. Jack had purchased it for him so he did want to try it for the date, if only to please him.

Mama Angel had done a great job with the hair cut and dye, Ianto knew he looked younger than Jack again. Something Jack had liked no end and he wondered why Jack never said about it. If the grey hair made Ianto look older, why he never causally said that maybe a dye job would perk them up. He sighed and knew he was overanalyzing it. Jack thought he looked sexy before the hair, clear in the fact this cat suit thing he had on had been a Christmas gift. WAY before any hint of naughtiness now.

Date Night tonight … he wanted it to go well and wanted Jack to be happy with him and his decision to wear this … god… is his dick THAT big when he thinks of him? Oh god. No. Ianto shimmied out of it now seeing that it wouldn't do for public places… no. He would not be able to rise from the restaurant table once Jack was done teasing him with food. God … no. This was clearly going to be a private party kinda outfit. Ianto laughed at himself as he went back to the closet to consider something less… ah… revealing.

"Tiger?"

"WARDROBE!" Ianto roared back, still pondering and Jack entered to find Ianto completely naked in the closet with his hands on his hips looking at his suits.

Oh damn … middle of the day. Oooooo. He must have made a noise because Ianto turned to look at him and rolled his eyes, flapping a hand at the clothes "I can't find something for the restaurant!"

"Whatever you choose will be fine" Jack assured him then heard the words coming from his mouth and grimaced "I mean… you know I love you anyway you come gift wrapped Tiger. Especially now … sans wrapper!"

Finally Ianto looked down, remembering he is naked and the hair on top might be a rich dark brown but the hair below is clearly speckled grey still. He looked at it and asked "Should I wax?"

"NO!" Jack barked with alarm, then cleared his throat "I like the fuzzies. Darling, I love rubbing against you .. tickly. No. don't change for me. Please… I love you. Fuzz and all."

Ianto smiled, stepping closer as he whispered "Just fuzzers?"

"Well … flibbidy, floppity… wingle wangles too" Jack said as he reached out and tugged the lovely dick that was close enough now "LOVVVVVVE this bit."

Ianto laughed, kissing him as the urge for some afternoon delight became a reality.

Win-win.

Still got it.


	53. chocolate bomb

"But who started it" Curtis asked, looking from one child to the other, their matching looks of doom not helping the matter.

Maisey was staring into the distance like the cavalry were coming while Grace folded her little arms to glare up at her father like maybe it was him to blame for this somehow. No doubt her quick mind would blurt that if she could find a way to tie it to him.

"Oh my god"

Curtis turned to find Walter in the doorway, looking at the room with his mouth open. Well .. it was pretty spectacular. What looked like chocolate milk ws all over the room … even some on their ceiling. The worst part was… this was the good living room so add to your mental image some electronics please… and a milk covered TV that was currently in mute while the milk died all over the screen.

"Who did this!" Walter demanded, stepping in and looking up, seeing the ceiling for the first time "Christ! Did you just shake the shit out of it to see how far it would go?"

Both girls silently glared at him like he was thick or something. Of course that was what had happened twat. Maisey sighed as a flop of fringe fell forward as milk dripped down her face. Walter looked at her, the spray and then at Curtis "Where were they when you came into the room after hearing a scream?"

"How did you… Maisey was there by the table and Grace was here by the sofa!" Curtis replied with interest, watching his husband slowly move into the soaking room to look up, around and directly at Grace.

"So … your sister is keeping silent to protect you even after you douse her with milk?" he asked her "Hmmm? She wanted some? You were fighting over it so you let her have it? Hmmm?"

Silence.

"Well … the TV is toast, it's gone into the speakers along the edge… we will have to trash most of the stuff in here and it's a shame. I liked this room … going to be all boring and bare for you to sit in every day. Sort of like a prison" he said sadly, shaking his head "No TV … No Laptop either…look. It was open so … all through the keys. Bummer to be you."

A sharp intake of breath and Maisey finally said "I did tell her to give it to me!"

"So … you want to protect her even when you know she is toast too?" he looked at her then sighed "This is not good at all. I know you didn't expect her to do this and I know this was not your fault but you did consider the hope that we might not work it out. Untruthing is the same as not talking. Grace … you still have not admitted to it."

"I did it" she mumbled with mild annoyance tinged with sorrow. Her almost seven year old brain knew her big sister could not save her now.

She knew as well as her sister that Walter would be true to his word. Their lovely Taddy will take a week or more to convince their Dadda to let them have another TV. This would mean the ire of the boys as well.

Bummer to be them.


	54. punishent

Curtis entered the large double doors to Ianto's house, walking straight into the large living room area that had the entertainment section at the far end, where it was darker. The sofas and chairs were still in their cinema positions with children on them watching the large screen with vacant expressions, totally engrossed in the animated film about Spiderman, Ben absently cuddling Hawk to him like a pillow.

He checked they were OK and then turned to wander back around and through to the kitchen where Ianto was sitting at the table going over some papers with his pen tapping gently against the corner of the table while reading.

"Hey Tad"

"Hmmmmm, hello darling" Ianto said, sitting back and dropping the paper to focus on one of his kids. Everything else gravy as always.

"Just checking the boys are OK … getting their fix before they have to come home to the prison" Curtis smiled as he kissed Ianto's forehead then settled in a chair "Walter is being soooo strict on this. It's been three days, I think he is really going to go the entire week like he threatened to. "

"Sometimes you have to just go with it even if you cringe a little at how severe the punishment is. Jack and I do not always agree with the levels but we always agree bot to question it. After all .. who am I to say how angry something made him or for him question why I am hurt by an action. The thing is.. a united front in the decision made is crucial. If they smell a division they will hone in like water into the crack of a stone and try to play you off against on another." Ianto advised "Walter is being mean, yes. Are they physically harmed? No. Will they remember this next time they decide to be madams? Yes. This may be something they tell their children one day. The Milk Incident. They will judge their own children on this. You have to be strong. They will not die and Walter is stubborn. God, he is. Get's that form the Hallet side."

Curtis hid his grin as anything negative in his love was from that side. Now knowing Ianto agreed Walter was a bit over the top in his reaction to the milk and he would let it slide. Back him up. Maybe the girls would learn something.

.

.

.

.

"Maisey… your shoelace is undone" Walter said as he walked past, the little girl looking down at the shoe on her foot with a glare. Both girls wore grey PJs and white sneakers. Walter had purchased them special… like… went tearing into town and came back with three sets of theses PJs each, the shoes and slippers to match. Their only other clothes in their rooms were their school clothes. They have to come home, change and then sit in the empty room at the table. They were allowed a book to read. No colouring in, no fun. Homework was allowed. No talking.

Walter stood with his arms folded as Maisey finished tying her shoe and morosely went back to the school work her father had set her to do since her homework was finished. Across from her Grace sighed loudly then froze and Walter made a noise, and then walked from the room. Maisey glared at her and shook her head to warn her that might earn them extra work now.

Since she looked bored.

God … it was like being in prison.

She was NEVER going to fight with her sister indoors again.


	55. Hawk weighs in

Hawk was watching Ianto move around the kitchen getting the kids snacks as he tried to win the argument he knew he was clearly loosing by his Paddy's tone.

"But three more nights Tadda. It's not human!"

"Inhuman. The correct word is inhuman. And it is not for us to decide that" Ianto replied, pouring juice into matching red cups, the one with a Spiderman mask on it for the one currently pushing his luck.

"Tadda! Its not asking for lots. Penny and Benny need this!" Hawk whined, "I am bleeding for them!"

Ianto hid the smile at the dramatic way Hawk was flapping his hands to show the blood literally pouring from his chest all over the floor, like he was exploding from the pain for his friends.

"Hawkeye… they are here now. They are getting lots of screen time and if their Dad and Tad say they have to go home for the evening meal and bed it's their decision, not mine.' Ianto turned and placed the drinks on the trolley, then sedately starting to wheel the food into the other room as Hawk whined in his throat and followed.

"But you are da bossssssssssssssssss" Hawk was starting to get angry and Ianto knew his own punishment style might come into play soon if the boy didn't give up.

"It's OK Hawk" Ben said, turning to watch them approach through the living room "I told you … it's OK. Taddy lets me have my tablet in bed. Penny and I can watch something in there while Daddy is doing the girl's hair for bed and stuff."

"But… no TV. How can you survive no TV. What to you watch in the morning while eating breakfast?" Hawk flopped down with a frown "You need some stipulation."

Ianto was touched, amused as well to see yet another child mangling the English language so cutely. Ton and Band can really influence a child to be creative "Stimulation."

"Yes. That."

"Dude… you are all I need. When we walk to school you tell me all sorts of things. You are so much fun. Seriously, me and Pen are always excited to get ready so you can tell us things on the walk" Ben was so sweet Ianto couldn't help it, leaning over to kiss gis forehead longingly. Ben grinned and opened his arms for Hawk to cuddle back in.

"It's not right" Hawk said again, more to himself. "What if he punishes me? I can't take that!"

Ianto sighed as he watched his little one pout, the mere idea of a day without Spiderman too tragic to consider, let alone an entire week. Walter was being too harsh. On all of them.

But it was not his place to tell him.

Not yet.


	56. you really want my opinion?

" _Tad?"_

"Yes Walt?" Ianto said into the phone.

" _Tad… do you know why Hawk is standing in the garden with his arms folded glaring at my house?"_

Ianto leaned back to look out the window if his study where there was indeed a little Spiderman in the garden with folded arms looking at the house next door. "He is protesting"

" _Huh?"_

"He has worked out that your punishment of a week of no TV in your house is inhuman as it means an entire week of no Spiderman. So … he is letting the girls see that Spiderman is still there, waiting for them or something. In his little head it is a protest against your barbaric exclusion of a hero." Ianto explained for clarity, going back to the laptop he was working on "either ignore him or go out and say 'thank you Spiderman for the morale boost' or something. He is serious about this love. He wants to web you for the insult of no TV for so long."

" _And what do you think?"_

"Ah. You ask me now? Three days into the terror?" Ianto laughed "Darling, it is not my business. It is yours. They are your scummers and it's your decision on how to punish them. They are not losing a limb, will not drop IQ points … they WILL remember this for certain. Personally… harsh… after all a certain boy was in his own hero phase when he fell off a ceiling beam as I recall. And his father got him a TV in the hospital room so he could watch his superhero while in the bed. I do not recall any punishment at all for trashing that coffee table… or the Taddy too."

" _Tad. Dirty pool old man!"_

"No, just saying … you are taking a different course of action. I am not arguing with you, it was something you chose and now you have to stick to it even if the others are horrified. You know … well. The boys are welcome here and have been model children watching TV here with mine. Hawk did try to get me to adopt them to save them from you ya know… was quite serous about it. Although I was surprised to learn he was happy to let the girls twist in the wind." Ianto laughed softly "He is traumatized at the thought of no TV so badly… look. There he goes… it there is no TV, there will still be a Spiderman. He knows they can see him from the table you have them trapped at."

Ianto watched his son come out the door of his own house to watch a Spiderman attempt to crawl up and down a main support mean for the veranda, then clamber about on all fours like a spider on the edge of the garden before leaping to his feet and pretending to shoot webs at his big brother.

Clear threat there.

Walter was trying not to laugh as he saluted the Spiderman who did some more weird gyrating that was clearly meant to be cool moves before saluting back and wandering off.

Mad.

We breed them all mad here.


	57. Walter starts to cave

"Do you think I was too harsh?" Walter asked Curtis as he watched him get ready for bed.

"I think I would have gone for maybe two or three days… not five or seven" Curtis answered softly, looking at him with a hooded expression "But I will not argue about it. It was said, it must stand."

"Tad thinks it's too hard too" Walter sighed, leaning back against the pillows "Do you think … do you think I could revise it? For good behavior?"

Curtis slid in the covers and snuggled close "You can't. They will see it as a win."

Walter sighed, seeing now that his anger had made things difficult. He should have left it to Curtis but… damn. It ws so naughty. So wasteful and … well … messy.

"Tell you what…" Curtis finally sighed "it's the opening of the new Baby Care Centre at the weekend right? Instead of making them wait the entire seven days then for good behavior they are allowed out of lockdown on Saturday afternoon instead on Monday morning for the opening. Maybe… maybe they can watch a little TV at the Grandy House, and then Sunday we go buy a new TV they are not allowed to turn on until Monday after school. Technically sticking to the week of no TV in the house, right?"

"I wasn't going to keep to make them miss the opening of the center love" Walter said with surprise.

Curtis kissed him gently "Yeah, but they don't know that. Make it sound like they never just won it … they earned it with being good. Let them choose their clothes and be ready to behave again … then home to their PJs for bed. I thy are worthy then they can see the TV being installed, are not allowed to turn it on. Like… the final incentive right here. Seeing that there is reward for obeying the rules. Hmmm? While you are purchasing the TV they are writing a sorry letter to the house. Since the house is what ws really hurt, right?"

"Sounds like a plan" Walter settled in and pulled Cutis close, his lips against his ear "I was a bully."

"You were a dad." Curtis crooned, glad he had listened to Ianto and not tried to argue about it. Walter had leant a lesson here as well. Next time he might not be as harsh without first pulling Curtis aside for a consult.

And while he was buying the TV Curtis would let them unpack all the clothes and things they had confiscated from their bedrooms. Return things to order. The garage full of boxes of toys and such were really starting to annoy him.

And Spiderman might stop the daily exhibition on the lawn outside the living room windows for the girls.

It was getting so hard not to laugh at the anger in those dance moves.


	58. pre-school Crèche

Ianto watched the children race about touching everything, not caring that it was not yet open for inspection. This was a Hoodlum thing … it belonged to them all right? One of the little girls from the village had hold of Penny's hand as he walked around with her staring at the large painted walls, Ianto's murals fascinating them as they looked at familiar things on the walls. Manny's place… the Chalets… the mountain behind them… a wall of children playing, some recognisable especially Spiderman swinging from a tree branch that had Hawk beside himself with glee.

Ianto had been careful to include a little ET on the mountain, the seat and statue barely there but… there. He had also included an elderly couple watching with their backs to them could be any old couple with hands clasped together looking at the mountain. Looked like any of the oldies in the village. Like … granny and grandpa are watching things.

A wall of animals … that was Penny's favourite.

The floor was plain linoleum for spills and such, easy to clean. The little tables Jack build were bright colours and there were beanbags, little chairs and stools… the place an explosion of colour as everything ws bright and nothing really matched. Chaos that made a weird symphony of sense. There were toys everywhere, books and of course… a TV screen that was currently playing an animated ABC song. It had ABCs, 123s and also it had hellos and goodbyes in several languages. There were Welsh songs to learn, there were also some interactive games… Ianto had thought of as much as he could for little eyes to suck up.

There was an area for the little babies with little gyms, play mats and such … the toddlers allowed the area with the chairs and such. Ianto was making sure they would be School Ready. .moving from this first place of learning to their class room at the age of five without fear.

He was aware of the people who quietly walked around touching things along with the kids, those who would be helping out here as much as they could and saw the way the kids all accepted the oldies with glee.

The circle closes.

The elderly and retied folk of the village had worked out the roster system themselves to ensure that there would always be several of them here to help the 'youngsters' with the babies. The delight in being useful again, cuddling babies and being asked for cuddles again .. ensuring that the children would grow with love.

Ianto had finally achieved all he had set out to do here.

He had created a huge family.

To raise superstars.


	59. a talk

"We need to talk."

Ianto looked up from the invoice he was checking before paying, removing the glasses from his nose and sitting back with raised eyebrows as Ton held the chair out for Angel with a flourish before settling in one as well. They looked… serious.

"OK darlings"

"Babies"

"OK" Ianto was still unclear but nodded.

"Angel and me have talked it through. The baby talk." Ton said with his most serious glasses on "We have decided … after having one here in the house again that…well … I think I am too old for all that malarkey meself!"

"OH?" Ianto knew he squeaked a bit but this was not the talk he thought he was starting to have, like someone removed a lump of script and they were in another one altogether. "Hang on. The baby talk .. as in … do you want one?"

"See? Told you he would get it" Angel said, one of her rare talking moments as she nodded happily and settled back in the chair like the matter was closed.

"We have talked it over with Alexa and she told us about a Vasectomy and it will mean our special cuddles cannot make a baby" Ton knew it was best to be direct when Taddy pulled that face "We also know that if in ten years or twenty or something, we change our minds Uncle Owen can reverse it but… I don't think so. It's nice to have babies to cuddle and like you say… there is always a baby somewhere. But… seeing Joy getting up to Laura all the time … no. I didn't know you did so much for them … you do it so quietly. I need my sleep. You took care of Hawk but I know if we have one … no. It's too much and Angel is not a night person either, are you darling. You like sleeping too."

"Too right. And I can't change a nappy … not one like those black ones!" she pulled a face and made a glick noise "Nice to have one for a cuddle but… we are so busy. We do not have time for a human child."

"No" Ton took his cue, turning to his Taddy again "Not human ones."

Ianto' eye slid from one to the other as he computed their expressions and the words.

"So… what kind?"

"Well … we were thinking. Maybe we need a fur baby" Ton said with that furtive look when he thinks he is being clever "A little baby fluffer."

Ianto relaxed as he saw this as something Jack can handle now.

"Sure" he said as he reached for his glasses "Ask Daddy. He will help with that."

It was not until later that a little voice in the back of Ianto's head hissed that they did not say what kind of child. After all … Babs got one over them with Berty right?

"Shit"


	60. Sugar

"It's … it's … er….."Ianto struggled as he looked to his husband for help but Jack had that bland look on his face that told Ianto he had already tired to argue the reasons why this pet might not be right for a large, noisy household but clearly Angel was backing up her man, both of them displaying that look of determination DS have when they will NOT budge.

"It's a Sugar Glider" Ton explained, opening his hands to show the tiny little creature curled up in the palm of his hand "They are not rodents. They are….Marsupials… right Angel? They are mostly night dwellers but you can train them to be active in the afternoon and early evening. Cute huh? Will get a little bigger… like the size of…"

"A rat" Ianto said tonelessly, giving away his extreme dislike for rodents.

"Tad. It's like… a possum or a kangaroo. Right? From Australia. These are not rodents" Ton was trying to be calm as he explained it, his eyes rolling to Jack who took over.

"Come on love… not like I got a whole pack of them. They like packs… he will bond with all of us, imagine… riding around on the back of one of the dogs like a little jockey!" Jack gushed, clearly in the zone as Ianto's eyes widened, the horror sinking in that this was not some joke or tentative show and tell. They had really got the bloody thing.

"JACK!" he blurted "It's… creepy."

"TAD!" Ton gasped, drawing his hand back like Ianto had asked for a gun, glaring at him as he cradled his hands under his chin an muttered to his 'child' that 'Grandy was kidding' as Angel blinked slowly.

"I did tell you he would not like it as much as us" she finally said "He doesn't like rodents. Sugar is sort of… rodent-like."

"Sugar is sweeter than candy!" Ton glared at into some more "And shall be treated as such in MY house!"

Ianto resisted the urge to ask where that came from, instead raising his eyebrows until Ton considered again then said "OUR house."

"Ton. If this is the child you chose, I will support you and love it and do all the Grandy things I can … but I did take time to warm to Berty too … you were just a baby bit… he sort of freaked me out at first." Ianto sighed, giving in "and now I love him, right?"

Ton relaxed as he nodded and Jack let out his breath.

Ianto gave him the look.

Shit… not out of the woods yet.


	61. excuse me?

"Hello, Ianto Harkness-Jones. I seem to have a little problem here with my account" Ianto slid over the slip for the money machine that had just eaten his card, looking at the teller for clarification and she looked down at it, then at him.

"You were overdrawn"

"No. No I was not. The account has several hundred thousand in it… that is a mistake. I need my card back and some money released to me" Ianto said calmly "Can you please sort this out?"

"Its not my fault you can't budget" the girl said calmly "I am sorry sir. Another card will be posted out in due course, I can only request a replacement. As for giving you money… do you have a current drivers license or passport on you to verity your identity?"

Ianto handed over his license and she looked at it, then him and squinted. "Sir… you are not old enough for this."

"excuse me?" Ianto was not sure if he was amused or insulted "I dyed my hair. Imagine me grey at the sides … it's me!"

She looked at it again, then at him and squinted gain. Ianto was starting to get angry now "Just get the manager. He knows me, we can sort this…"

"Sorry sir. I can't do that" she said, putting his license down on her side of the counter "I med you to step away for a moment while I call someone."

"Call … what?" Ianto frowned at her with annoyance, the time wasted already making him jiggle in place. He needed to get to the pet store for the stupid glider supplies Jack had forgotten about "Call the manager. Get Kevin out here."

"Sir.. you need to calm down" she said blandly and a man walked over to her behind the screen Ianto had ever seen. she hissed at him and he took the license, looked at Ianto then the license and shrugged, saying something that made her snort and shake her head. Clearly he said to do it and she was refusing

"Excuse me sir… this is you?" the man waved the license.

"Yes."

"Harkness-Jones… as in Walter Harkness-Jones?"

"Yes" Ianto felt relief now "Yes. I am his father."

"But you're not black" the man showed a lack of brain control that had not only Ianto gapping but several other people nearby, staff and customers alike.

"Oh my god!" Ianto raised his hands and looked at them with horror "are you sure? Mama told me I am just dusky! Seriously? You do not know that he is of mixed race? Have you been living under a rock? his MOTHER was black you racist twat! "

"Sir… we do not tolerate any form of abuse here at this branch, I need you to leave now!"

Ianto found himself escorted outside the branch with a mixture of confusion and anger as he remembered that they still had his license. Oh really? Right.

Ianto got out his phone.


	62. slap!

Ianto was sitting on the bench seat outside the bank calmly tapping at his phone as the manager arrived back from lunch, entering the bank with a polite nod to Ianto who waved merrily and continued tapping his phone.

Heddlu turned up, waving to him as they entered the branch. Ianto waited, then Heddlu exited the ban with his license "Here ya go Doctor. She still had it in her hand. We explained that it is owned by the government and withholding it from you was theft."

"Thank you Gordon. My, you look buff today" Ianto grinned "your poor wife mist be beating them off you with a stick."

"Well .. she does like these too" the man posed, flexing for the handsome man who laughed softly.

Then as they were walking away the manager of the bank came out "Doctor Harkness-Jones? I … what's going on?"

"Oh, it's OK now. They got her to release my drivers license so I can leave. It's OK, gave me time to look into transferring all the money to another ban anyway. Don't want to be at a bank that treats customers like that."

"What?" Kevin squawked with horror.

"Yep. She withheld my money, stole my drivers license, called the police… silly really. Given the fact I know them sooo well … and had me escorted from the premises by security to wait out here like I was a bum. Let's not get into the man's racist comments about my skin colour… or maybe it was my son's he was referring to? Well … I get the hint. My money, and the account I share with jack … gone. Walter is displeased and you will find all of my children, their partners and their children's trust finds will follow. The businesses… well .. clearly the entire village will follow me. I am the pied piper" Ianto shrugged "Shame. If you have hired a polite person to deal with the public, even one who has NEVER watched my son's show like her… you really should tell them tht every customer is a priority customer. Everyone is your bread and butter. Maybe your bank would not be about to lose millions right? Or do we add zero now? If the fans follow too … well … not telling the fallout here."

"Doc… Ianto. Please… this is a misunderstanding, We can…"

"When the media catch the fact we have changed banks .. and you know they will because they are watching us right now from that van over there … what can we say? Hmm?" Ianto asked calmly "The truth? I was refused the money in my own account because my son is black? WOWWWWWWW. You know … it was time for a little shake-up around here. I hope you are ready for his because I am. Have a nice day"

Ianto walked jauntily form the scene with his head held high and a bubble of amusement in his throat.

God, he loved the confrontation.

Lives for the thrill of a slap-down and damn… it felt good!


	63. little ears

"Tiger?" Jack called as he entered the house, the phone in his hand being placed on the hallway table as he checked the Throne Room then the kitchen. "Ianto?"

"Cariad?" Ianto replied as he stepped out of the pantry "OK?"

"Can you tell me why the bank manager rang wanting a sit down?" Jack asked as he settled at the table confident that coffee would come as Ianto walked to the bench.

Ianto explained the problem and Jack gaped, and then rose with anger to pat his pockets as he searched for his phone. "Damn it, where is my phone?"

"Retrace your steps" Ianto suggested as he spun to place the steaming hot coffee on the table.

Jack could not find it anywhere, standing there frowning at the hallway table as he could have sworn he left it …. "HAWK!"

"So … what happens next?" Angel asked from her chair, as she sat watching everything.

"I let the man twist for while, then I admit that I was just angry and it's OK" Ianto explained "It's a good bank and I would hate the headache of shifting all the accounts, automatic payments and such … no. I just want those who treated me wrong to be punished."

"So… you threw your toys out of the cot so they would know you had shiny toys!" she nodded, "good move."

Ianto smiled as he leaned over to kiss her forehead, then leapt back as the sugar glider popped it's head out from in her hair, eyeballing Ianto who knew it was silly to be scared of it but… ewwwwww. He couldn't get past the fact it looked like a little mouse.

"HAWK!" Jack roared making a little thump under the table in response. Ianto leaned over to look down under the table at the child sitting in the dog's bed with Jack's phone and a guilty look. The little boy started to pull the mask back on.

"Hawk? I think Daddy wants his phone back love" Ianto said gently "You finished with it?"

"Nope" Spiderman popped the P as he adjusted his mask and scrolled while humming a Spiderman…ish theme song to himself.

"Are you googling something?" Angel asked "Alexa is quicker."

Hawk shot out from under the table as Ianto blinked, then turned to see Jack stop in the doorway, the phone slapped into his hand as Spiderman stomped through to Alexa.

"ALEXA!" Spiderman barked "What is Racist!"

"Oh no" Ianto gasped with horror as he machine started to tell Hawk what it meant.

_**Racism is the belief that groups of humans possess different** **behavioral** **traits corresponding to physical appearance and can be divided based on the superiority of one race over another.** _

Hawk pulled off the Spiderman mask and stared at the machine turned to his Tad "What? The way someone looks can mean how important they are or something?"

"Only in their opinion. Usually they hate another sort of people and think themselves better than them" Ton helped from the bench where he ws buttering bread "Of course… it's silly. We all have the same souls. We are all the same in our hearts. People who judge skin colour or religious beliefs as how important they are shows they are really not that important at all, or they would not have to try to measure it."

Hawk looked at the mask in his hand then said softly "Maybe that's why he wears a mask."

"Spiderman…. He wears a mask to protect himself, yes. Not because Peter Parker is white. But because .. Spiderman is … more than Peter Parker ever thought he could be" Ianto said as he knelt to address the little man "You see Hawk … we all have a superhero in us, but not everyone lets theirs out. They live in their disguises all their life and become stale and bitter about the loss of who they might have been."

"Ah" Hawk's face changed, his eyes widening as he nodded "So … a racist is a little person, all crunched inside. Not pretty and full of rainbow colours, they limit themselves."

"Good boy" Ianto kissed his forehead with relief.

Hawk pondered if he really needed to wear the mask. Taddy doesn't and he's a hero right?


	64. slap

"Ah … hello there Kevin" Ianto purred as the bank manger stood looking around the room awkwardly, and then motioned for Ianto to enter and take a seat. Ianto knew the two sitting with some other reps (HR most likely and some of the money crunchers) were in deep shit, so didn't look at them as he settled with Walter beside him, Idris leaning against the wall like he likes to. More intimidating that way.

"Doctor Harkness-Jones… I want to extend my deepest apologies for the Misunderstanding yesterday" Kevin grimaced glaring over at the two who sat silent "After some discussion Melanie agrees that maybe she was not correct in her actions and as such, accepts that this is not the job for her. Lyle there also knows he acted a little wrong, should have handled things better … we will not fire him but demote him instead. Maybe more time at the slide with the people, he can remember his manners to those who keep us open with their money"

"No husband with you?" one of the Reps asked, blunt and barking as Walter turned to look over at him.

"Are you asking that of my Taddy? Or me? Either way, we do not need out significant others here for this, they have every faith in us to speak for them, as they speak for us at times. We are a single unit. As my Taddy is an extension of me as well." Walter said in a calm tone "Perhaps if you monitored your tone too … I do not see your wife with you?"

Silence.

"I shall pause my decision on moving based on the next few months. If I do not see improvement I will restart my campaign to have your branch shut down as well" Ianto said with a sniff, Kevin hiding his amusement as he knew Inot well enough to know when he was playing, clearly enjoying the discomfort in not only the two staffers who insulted him but the others who were the money men. "I expect a public apology as well … something like … a campaign for multiracial harmony or something."

"Well I want a cappuccino … Tad?" Walter said as he rose, looking over at the two who seemed to shrink as the man loomed over them, adding "And he is. If you've not learned anything else… learn that family comes in all shapes and sizes… and colours."

Ianto let Walter walk out first, swaggering though the bank as people stopped and stared, more than one saying his name reverently, then Ianto after him causing another ripple as people recognised him as well.

"See?" Kevin said to the hapless pair "Everyone knows they are fucking gods!"


	65. inbuilt jet pack?

"Where are you going?" Hawk asked his father as Jack rummaged around in the hall closet for something.

"Ice skating" Jack replied, sitting back on his heels to look at the small child "Wanna come? No one else really likes it."

"Do I?"

"I don't know, you have not tried it yet. Would you like to try with me?"

Hawk pondered as he looked at his hopeful father then said "Sure."

They were soon at the ice rink with Jack hiring skates for his son, no point buying if he is going to hate it like the other kids do. Jack eagerly carried his boy out to the ice and settled him on the blades, talking softly as he explained the dynamics of balancing and movement through….

Hawk was off. Wobbling and arms waving as he giggled and struggled along, Jack behind him with arms out to catch him if he fell but the little demon seemed to have some semblance of control there. He glanced back at Jack "Am I doing it?"

"Yes!" Jack crowed with glee "Hawkeye, you are a natural skater. Fantastic. Look at you, brilliant!"

"Really?"

"You see? Having Spiderman ways has taught you balance, right? Having to scale tall buildings and stuff… you need to have balance" Jack was beside himself as he watched little Hawk start to gain momentum and when the child smiled and showed enjoyment Jack was overwhelmed with delight. After all these years, and all the children… finally one that could grasp the freedom of ice.

"DADDY LOOK!" Hawk roared as he crouched over and slid along on his blades "JET PROPULSION!"

Jack took a second to work out what he was saying then laughed as he kicked off to follow the child who was farting with glee as he moved along the ice, now sure he was moving himself by fart power alone.

"So it's not Spiderman after all" Jack managed to laugh out "It's Fart Man!"

"Yeah!" Hawk's face glowed with glee as he straightened and started to kick back with his blades, fully getting the concept now as he moved along "This is cool!"

Jack didn't need to say anything else as he moved along with his son, the little boy laughing as he threw his arms out and let himself fly along, speed clearly a factor here. Then he hit a divot in the ice and started to tumble, Jack catching him before he hit the ice to lift him up into a spin as the child squealed with glee.

Jack placed him back on his blades like a pro, the childhood years of figure skating still in the recesses of Jack's mind as he now moved around his son showing off and Hawk laughed as he watched.

He could do that right?

Hawk loved it.


	66. jobs to do

"Taddy!" Babs called as she stepped though the doors "Where are you?"

The intercom clicked as he answered through the speakers "Office darling."

She skipped in there and plonked herself down with a look of glee "Tadda. My agent called, apparently our local bank is doing some ad campaigns based on equality … want me to be the figurehead."

"Oh do they?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think Walty will do one with me? Maybe one with Tonny … like … show different aspects of family?"

"I think you need to bring Curtis into it, his connections with the LGBTQ community are different to yours, and he might also have more savvy thoughts to the style. He does all of Walt's contracts and such now, I handed those reins to him long ago" Ianto said to her as he watched her wriggle with glee "Besides … I think he took over Ton's as well. I don't seem to have to proof read anything for him since the wedding."

"Really? He is taking over your spot?"

"No darling, more like… is emulating me." Ianto assured her "I am still here like an omnipotent god looking over the ants waiting to squish one. Honest."

She laughed as she rose to her feet, galvanized with excitement "So, Curt. Right. Taddy?"

"Yes sweet pea?"

"Did you really scare them this bad?"

"Hmmmmmm" Ianto looked back down at the paperwork, dismissing her as she giggled and skipped from the room intent on grabbing Curtis for a quick cuddle and conversation about a project that could benefit not only their families, but their community itself.

Ianto leaned back and removed his glasses, pinching his nose as he reviewed things. He was glad Curtis had stepped into his shoes, giving him more time from his latest book he was currently proofreading as well as time with Hawk who was of an age where if you look away too long he is all grown up and gone. Fourth birthday approaching fast… one more year and off to school … gone.

Of course, of all the kids this one seems to have enamored Jack as much as Ton did, their adventuring almost a daily thing now. Ianto knew they were going to the skate rink in Cardiff, the drive there worth the hour or two on the ice playing. Ianto was glad Jack had found a focus.

He really didn't want the entire wet room dismantled because of one errant tile.


	67. the colour of joy

Ianto settled to watch Babs and the others create the adverts they wanted to stand for, in and with. The bank's legal and public relations teams were a little standoffish at first but by about midday were laughing and joining in the fun, some even relinquishing their jackets and ties in favour of a child on the hip. Ianto did note no women and wondered if the bank realized this lack of equality.

Ton was currently explaining to them that if they wanted their bank's colours in the ad it would need to be something in the background or something symbolic, it would not do for them to be colourist. Ianto blinked as Ton stood with his arms folded and finally one of the men got it "you mean … it would be biased against the other colures to promote just ours."

"Yes, we are all colours. All are important" Ton nodded.

"Don't you have a mascot or something?" Fen asked, plucking up Jen for a cuddle "What is it?"

"A badger" the man they called Findlay said calmly "A little baby badger."

"Awwwwww, and your colour is blue?" Ton frowned "A blue badger would be dumb but … we could have a CGI Badger that wore a cool blue neck kerchief with the back's emblem thing on it. We could even call him the bank like … Your bank is called the Ascot Bank … we call him Scotty?"

They liked that, a lot. The idea of a little badger in the scenes, sometimes just there and not even taking part, a little prop … was appealing. Money boxes, stickers … oh my.

Ianto was satisfied that Ton had them under control and turned to find Jack leading off with Hawk under his arm like a little parcel, the ice skates already on his little feet were black as night. Rare, not white, but black. Jack must have had them specially ordered in.

"Cariad?" he called as he rose to follow them to the door "He will grow out of those."

"I have several sizes" Jack said with a grin "As he grows, he will always have black ones. He likes black. His favourite colour now." Jack said as he let the child wave at Ianto "Apparently Spiderman was too red. Black is cool."

"OK" Ianto said slowly, not the least bit jealous of the relationship between the two that did not include him. He had his own moments with the little boy and was glad the man who had signed him into the family was still as enamoured with him as the first time he had seen him at the hospital while Ianto was saying no.

That man is pretty cool too.


	68. click clack of nails in the darkness

Ianto wanted to see the sea.

He didn't know why but this morning he had woken with an urge to see the ocean and after checking that everyone had their days sorted… without him …. He set off in Cherry. Just the cool Welsh sunlight and a soft breeze over the windshield as he drove with the top down and a nice responsible scarf on.

Life was fast and fleeting, he knew this. He also knew something was wrong but not what, preferring not to put his finger on it just yet… this simmering bubble of something deep down in the pit of his stomach. It might be nothing; of course it was never nothing.

Walter had been cranky as he passed him in the driveway, bristling at Curtis as he scooped up a child late for the school rope then racing after it as Curtis admitted Walter had tossed and turned all night. But he hadn't come to him so whatever it was… Walter had not recognised it yet.

Ton had simply told him it was a weird day, Imp sullen and not speaking to anyone as he glowered at the breakfast table like whatever was coming was going to be impacting on his busy schedule.

Something was coming.

Deep down they knew it and Ianto had to be ready as when it struck, it was going to be something big. Unpleasant and inevitable. How these things work ya know.

As he stood looking out at the water he wondered again why he was here. Why here. Why the ocean, something that never called to him before. Why the sea? The water … Why? Why this way?

Then he knew.

Deep down, in the deep stirring of the nastiness he knew what it was and he swallowed thickly, knowing this was going to hurt. Hurt bad and he would be powerless to stop it.

Ianto turned from the sea and walked to his car, driving it home at breakneck speed like a crazy man before shutting himself in his office where he went over wills, deed and funeral plans.

Everything was about to change.

And he would be ready.


	69. things change ... they always do

"Babe?" Ianto turned from the window where he was watching a squirrel on the bird feeder to find Jack standing there, his ice skates dangling from his fingers "Tiger, you took Cherry for a run?"

"Felt the need for speed"

"Yeah?" Jack leered as he stepped closer "And you know what I am in the mod for Tiger Pants?"

Ianto smiled softly, letting Jack take him in his arms and lean him over the desk littered with folders and papers. Jack looked over Ianto's shoulder "Why are these out?"

"Getting ready" Ianto replied, reaching up to stroke Jack's cheek "You know me. Check, check, check. Where Ton gets it from."

"Yeah, but his checks are so cute…. Red." Jack kissed him, more gently this time as he felt a sorrow in Ianto's touch. Something was happenings and although he had long since accepted that he did not understand Ianto's 'eye' he knew Ianto saw something on the horizon and was getting those ducks in a row.

"Tell you what" Jack whispered "Come watch your son dance on the ice. I filmed him today"

"You did?" Ianto lit up, kissing Jack again before pushing him off and leaving the papers on the desk "Come on then. Let's see if he has the Harkness Swagger out there."

"Harkness-Jones thank you very much" Jack crowed glad he had changed Ianto's mood and as he went to pull the door shut behind them he glanced back, not liking the threat there.

Hawk was excitedly talking as Imp calmly set up the camera to play through the big screen and they settled to watch Hawk fly around the Rink with Jack in tow, laughing and having fun, the distant strains of some pop song playing as Hawk suddenly did a turn to fly backwards, his arms out as he yelled at his daddy to keep up.

A natural.

"I could write a musical score for you" Imp said softly "A song just for you … a theme."

"I could write lyrics to it" Babs agreed "Walt? We could sing?"

"I don't see why not. Monk? Drums?" Walt asked gently "I am sure Ben and Tad can do some good guitar? Ton … how about you do some of the costumes?"

Ianto wondered what the hell they wrre doing and decided to just met them go with whatever game they were starting, his mind still in turmoil as he hoped that second sight of his was just warning, not foretelling.

He didn't want this one.

It was too soon.

.

.

.

.

So ends this one … yeah… a death is about to happen and I would say sorry but … eh. That's life.


End file.
